Finding our way to each other
by becca.84
Summary: What if at the time of the interview Ana and Christian were both in a 'relationship'. Will they still find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Finding our way to each other

**AN**

**I have started another story before I've finished my other one, don't know if that's a good idea or not yet, but felt like doing a bit more of a romance this time. Hope you like it.**

What if at the time of the interview Ana and Christian were both in a 'relationship'. Will they still find their way to each other?

ANA POV

"Kate I still can't believe you are making me do this interview for you, I so have much more important things to be doing then going to interview some entrepreneur that I haven't even heard of."

"I appreciate this so much Ana I will find some big ways to repay you I promise" says Kate my roommate who has come down with a horrible cold on the day of her big interview.

"Well Dave and I might need the apartment to ourselves later on, maybe you could disappear?" I give her a wink.

"Right that's done Ana once I'm recovered I'll be out of the way so you can do your lovey dovey thing you got going on".

I just roll my eyes "thanks Kate love you too", I've made some special soup make sure you get some into you while I am gone.

As I make my way to Grey House I think about how I can make a romantic night for Dave and I when I finally get the house to ourselves, we've been dating a few months now things are going along pretty well, normally we go to his place, but it will be a nice change for me to cook for him and spend some alone time at mine.

Wow I think as I pull up, what is this place. As I walk I'm greeted by an immaculate blonde, I feel a bit out of place, I wouldn't call myself unattractive but I certainly can't compete with these women, they are beautiful.

"Hi how can I help you"? says one blonde.

"Hi I am here for a meeting with Christian Grey, I'm filling in for Katherine Kavanagh my name is Anastasia Steele".

"Oh yes, ok Miss Steele, if you could please come this way, I escort you to the elevator you will need level 20".

"Thanks I reply"

I take the elevator up to the 20th floor silently wondering what will be on the other side, as I go to rush out, ooff, I bump into something hard and as I go to fall over, I am suddenly caught by some hard hands. As the hands grab me I feel a rush of electricity. What on earth? I think to myself and I look up into the most hypnotising grey eyes I have even seen, who on earth is this man he is bloody gorgeous I think, man it stinks I have a boyfriend cause I would so take him to bed, _hehe stop it I think back to myself. _

"Um hi" I stutter, man get a grip I think to myself.

"Hello how can I help you?" come the rich voice from the hot guy, oh my god don't make an idiot of yourself in front of this total babe, as I'm having a conversation in my head, the hot guy moves away. "Well?" he snaps.

"Um, I am here to see Christian Grey, I'm filling in for Katherine Kavanagh, my name is Anastasia Steele", I get out in a rush, I sure hope he understood all of that, please god just swallow me whole before I make a complete ass of myself.

"Well Miss Steele it's your lucky day because that is me, so if you think you can stand on your own two feet for a few seconds we can make our way into my office" he retorts.

"Yes well I shall try my best and you were the one that was right in front of the elevator as I tried to get off".

"Well you should watch where you are going", he replies back.

Man give me strength I think to myself as I follow him into his office, I could so jump this man's bones, mmmmm.

CHRISTIAN POV

Holy shit who is this hot chick, I need to get this interview over with call up my submissive and sexed her into subspace, pity I have a submissive cause I would so take this one over my desk in an instance with that smart mouth of hers.

**AN**

**Well that's the beginning guys, do you think they will give into temptation in their first meeting, or walk away? **


	2. Chapter 2 the interview

**AN**

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone glad you liked the beginning of my story, sorry to say they won't be getting it on just yet, but that won't stop the chemistry that will be flowing around After all this is our favourite couple. I won't do too much of the interview simply because it's been covered already, enjoy. **

ANA POV

As I walk in and sit down I feel like a fumbling idiot, the feeling in the air in intense, it's like we are two magnets that just need to join together, how it that even possible.

"If you sit over this way we can begin the interview Miss Steele", I believe he is eating my anxiousness up for breakfast, I need to get in control.

"Ok Mr Grey, Kate has given me a list of questions that she would like you to answer, as I look down at them I think hmm these are a bit bland, so as the interview goes along I throw in a few of my own, geez this man is a power house, so cold and in control of everything its seems.

As I get to one of the last questions I which I had shut my mouth before even asking it. "Are you gay Mr Grey"?

The look he gave me was one of pure lust, like if he would let his control slip for a precious second I would be naked and underneath him. But as soon as the lust look is there it is soon gone and replaced with anger.

"No Miss Steele I am not gay and that's all I will say on that matter as I believe it is none of your business and anyone else's for that matter either", man if looks could kill I wouldn't be making it out of here, but I still can't get the lust filled look out of my eye, please look at me like that again.

"I'm sorry Mr Grey I should have pre read the questions before I actually asked you, I've just got a couple more and then I shall be on my way", I need to get the hell out of here, before I jump this guy and make a complete idiot of myself.

As I finish my questions I thank him for his time, escape, escape now I think to myself.

"Thankyou for coming Miss Steele, ill escort you out.

As I go to get up I trip over the handle of my bag and catch his arm as he walks past, that electric feel is back, like I'm touching a live wire, I quickly pull away and apologise for my clumsiness, get out of here now and stay on your damb feet will you I say to myself.

"Thanks so much for seeing me Mr Grey, I shall let you get back to your day, and with that I hop into the elevator away from that gorgeous man that I will never see again, which is probably a good thing as id end up in church begging for forgiveness, help me father for I have sinned, I jumped a greek gods bones, mmmm. Definitely need to get out of here.

CHRISTIAN POV

Who the heck was that woman, I quickly dial a number "Welch I need a background check on an Anastasia Steele". Even though I may not see her again, I feel like I'm obsessed with her, ill check over her information and make sure we can't come in contact again so I can get her out of my head, get out of this funk I think to myself. I'm glad she is gone as I don't think I would have held on much longer, my fella down below is busting to get out, he wants some attention. "It's ok fella I'll take care of you later, she sure was one hot piece of ass". As I look through her background check, nothing significant comes up, oh shit she is graduating in a few weeks, I will see her again, how on earth am I going to avoid that? As I skim through I see relationships: current David Black. Ok now I need to get her out of my head, she is taken and somehow I think that's going to be easier said then done.

**AN**

**Next up will be graduation, what will happen? **


	3. Chapter 3 graduation

**An Thanks to everyone for all your positive reviews I am so glad you are all enjoying the story so far. I've done another chapter tonight just for you all **

The Graduation

ANA POV

As I'm driving back home I reflect on my time with Mr Grey. I don't think I will ever be able to get those grey eyes out of my mind, utterly beautiful were those eyes, they just sucked you in like they were looking right into your soul. I need to focus on something else though and I think back to Dave. Dave is good looking in his own right, blondy brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes like mine and he takes good care of me. Yes I need to get Mr Grey out of my mind and focus on what I have, a loving boyfriend who will do anything for me and who looks after me.

As I pull up at the apartment, Kate comes out to greet me looking a little better but still a little green around the gills. "How did it go Steele"? She asks as she comes to hug me.

"Ehhh, keep away Kate I don't want your cold. It went ok, Mr Grey is bloody gorgeous you could have warned me, I literally ran right into him then became a stumbling idiot when I finally looked at him. I don't think I've ever met a more handsome man in my entire life".

"Yes he is pretty darn hot isn't he? Did he answer the gay question? You may be spoken for but it might give me a chance" Kate smirks.

"Oh the way he looked at me you should have seen it, it was like he could have jumped me on the chair, but that face quickly changed and boy was he angry, he practically bit my head off. Please don't publish that part Kate it's really none of our business, but just between you and me he says he isn't gay and I believe him".

"Don't worry Ana I won't be publishing that part, I just wanted to know for myself. He's never been out or been pictured with a woman before, except his sister or mother. It's just so strange he could have any woman on earth, look at him".

I ponder on Kate's statement about never being seen with a woman. "I wouldn't be surprised if his house has a revolving door, or maybe he keeps a woman locked up primarily to meet his needs. There's no way that man wouldn't be sleeping with no one, he oozes sex appeal like you wouldn't believe."

"You could be onto something there Ana, but on that note I need to start my article. Oh did you know that Mr Grey will be handing out our diplomas for our graduation in a couple weeks. I'll be able to get my up close and personal picture then, I cannot wait."

You've got to be friggen kidding me, so much for getting him out of my mind. "Far out no I didn't know that" I replied, then said. "Well I'll leave you to do your article Kate, I need to call Dave anyway to organise our date night". While I was really thinking I need a big distraction from one man named Christian Grey.

Over the next couple of weeks things get back into swing of things. Completed all my exams, date nights with Dave and girls nights with Kate. If I said I never thought of Christian Grey I would be lying, but least for the present moment he is in the back of my mind. With graduation tomorrow, I'll be doing my best to avoid him at all costs. I will have Dave by my side as well as my parents so I don't need to worry or think about anyone else.

"Ana, Ana, wake up, it's time to graduate", is the first thing I hear the next morning as I'm waking up. Sheesh what time is it?

"Ok Kate I'm getting up don't get your pants in a twist". Kate has to be there early as she is making a speech, but I don't have to be there until an hour after.

As I'm just about ready there's a knock on the door, as I open it there stands my dad, mum and Dave. "Thought we'd present you with a united front Annie", my dad says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek".

"Thanks daddy", I reply.

"Ana you look lovely" says Dave as he comes and gives me a kiss and hug and hands me over a bunch of flowers. "I am so proud of you, finishing your degree so you now can finally live your dream".

"Thankyou for being there for me Dave over the last few months", I say giving him another chaste kiss.

I then hug my mum "thanks for coming mum".

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, sweetie" says mum.

We make our way over to the hall and Dave, mum and dad wave to me as they go and find their seats. I go over to where the graduates are sitting and find my seat.

As the hall starts to fill the deans voice comes over the speaker "ok everyone find your seats and we will begin". That's when I see him walking out from behind the curtain following the other teachers and members of staff. Wow I really had forgotten how hot he was, dressed in a three piece grey suit with white tie, man I could just eat him up. As he took his seat he was looking around like he was looking for someone, as his eyes met mine, I felt like I was going to faint, lucky that I was already sitting down. How on earth can one person have so much effect on me?

As the speeches drag on, we get ready for Kate's speech. She is an excellent public speaker and gets a standing ovation for her speech, "what's next after graduation". After that Mr Grey steps up and talks about his donations to the university and how it's a personal story for him to go hungry. Um what I think to myself, wow he's been hungry before. I never did ask Kate about any more information about him as I needed to get him out of my mind.

Now It's time to go up and get my degree, keep your cool Steele, go and get your piece of paper say thankyou and sit back down. It will take 2 minutes, 3 at the tops, 2 minutes where I cannot make a fool of myself that should be easy enough surly.

As I walk up to collect my degree I can see out the corner of my eye a piece of paper coming from one of the teachers get dropped on the floor just as I'm walking along, of course my clumsy foot finds it and the next thing I know I'm slipping along the stage floor. Just about to go for a tumble I am caught by two arms one being Mr Grey and the other one being the deans, in an attempt to hold me upright. I can certainly tell the difference in the hands that are holding me, Christians hand feels like my whole arm is on fire. By now the audience is laughing their asses off at my misfortune. So I turn around grab onto the microphone and simply state. "Yep that's me Ana Steele a klutz, glad I could provide you with some entertainment this afternoon". The audience continues to chuckle and then Dave yells out "that's my girlfriend love you baby" and now I turn bright red but blow him back a kiss.

As I look back over to Christian he looks like he wants to punch someone, what on earth is his problem? As I go over to collect my degree, he shakes my hand and quietly says to me "I don't know if I should let you go Miss Steele, who is going to be there to catch you when you fall next time?" and he gives me a heart stopping beautiful smile.

"Thankyou for saving me once again Mr Grey, but I'll be fine" and I quickly rush off before I can make an ass out of myself. Thank goodness I make it back to my seat safely, although everyone is still watching me.

What on earth was that comment Christian made all about, of course I would love for him to catch me when I fall, his arms and body look strong, muscular and safe and his smell, my goodness it's intoxicating. But still it's not a comment you would say to a complete stranger is it?

As the graduation commences I go over and find my mum, dad and Dave. Each greets me with plenty of hugs and kisses. "Great show on the stage there Annie", says my dad.

"Yeah thanks dad" I reply. As we immerse ourselves in a conversation, I automatically feel a shift in the air, what on earth? Next second I hear Christians voice talking to my dad.

"Thanks for catching my baby girl on the stage" says my dad.

"No problems Sir, I'm glad I was there" he replies back giving me a quick wink.

Please don't make an ass of myself in front of everyone now that hot stuff is here especially in front of Dave. I can't have him thinking something's going on, especially since there isn't.

"Yes thankyou again Mr Grey" I find my courage and reply. "I probably would have been a sprawled out mess otherwise".

He then turns properly to me and glances over at Dave who is looking around the room but with his arm around me. Christian then looks at me and glares at Dave, what is his problem. It's like he's trying to stake his claim, ah I'm not yours Mr Grey.

Dave then turns back to towards us and sees Christian looking at him and quickly holds me closer. Why do I feel like there is a pissing test about to go on here?

"Hello I'm Dave Black, Mr Grey nice to meet you. You gave a good speech out there".

"Yes I did, thankyou Mr Black, and what do you do for a living?"

"I own my own business actually" Dave replies. "Jacks Of All Trades really, do a bit of building, plumbing, fixing things kind of an all-rounder kind of bloke. Need any job done I'm that kind of guy. I even can cook up a storm on occasion as I've been told, hey Ana?"

Don't involve me in your pissing contest I feel like saying but simply reply with "yes honey you are definitely a jack of all trades".

CHRISTIAN POV

Whoever this guy thinks he is, I still don't think he is enough for the beautiful Ana, though who am I to judge, I am not good enough for Ana either and as much as I feel this physical attraction to her, I would only break her apart if I pursued her. But the question is am I able to let her go, without trying to get her? As I ponder on that question I look back to Ana give her a small smile and say to them "well it's nice to meet you all I best be going back and talk with the dean about this funding" and with that I walk away. I need to get my head sorted out and figure out what I want to do. I still have my submissive but feel she is starting to get clingy. Time to start making some decisions.

**An: so what do you think will happen next? **


	4. Chapter 4 seattle

Chapter 4

ANA POV

After the graduation we all head out for dinner, Dave has been treating me a bit strange this afternoon though I cannot for the life of me figure out why.

"Dave are you ok?" I ask him when we go back to my apartment after dinner.

"No Ana I'm not really ok, do you want Christian Grey? Because I'm 100% certain that he wants you" he replies back.

"Dave I have no idea what you are talking about, today was only the second time I have ever met him, I love you, why on earth would I want Christian Grey?"

"Look at him, why wouldn't you want him, the things he could buy for you, he would make you his princess in an instant. I cannot give you a life like that and that is what you deserve".

"I don't want all of those things Dave, you of all people should know that, I just want someone who loves me like I love them, cares for me, comforts me and can make me laugh. Material things do not matter at all to me. I'm just plain simple Ana".

"I know baby and I'm sorry. The way he was looking at you just made me want to punch his lights out, I think if he could have ripped you out of my arms and had his way with you then he would. I don't want to lose you Ana you mean so much to me".

Without another thought, I give him a kiss and say "you won't lose me, I'm all yours" and know that whatever thoughts I'm having of Christian Grey need to be put on the back burner otherwise I'm going to lose Dave.

The weekend after graduation Kate and I are moving to Seattle. Kate's parents have bought her an apartment to stay in and I will pay rent, pretty much the same as when we lived in Portland. Dave is tying up some lose ends in Portland with his business and will also relocate to Seattle in a couple more weeks and start his business from there. We will both be travelling back and forth for the next couple of weeks to see each other.

I've been in Seattle for a week now and have just spent the weekend with Dave. We had a lovely weekend, pretty much spent it in his apartment, catching up on being apart for a week. I have applied for some jobs and have been lucky enough to land a position with SIP and I start in a few days time. I cannot wait, first job in my new career of publishing. I can also successfully say I haven't really thought any more about Christian either, so all around a win win for me.

The next morning I decide to go for a run. I've been slacking a bit lately and really need to get off my butt and get motivated. It's been way to long, so hopefully I will make a decent run before I get knocked up. All of a sudden during my run, I start to feel a strange shift in the air, like a gust but not really. It's hard to describe the feeling. Ok I think I'm losing it, I really need to go home, and with that I get a burst of energy and take off around the corner. I don't get very far as the next thing I know I'm on my ass.

"What the fuck!" I squeal.

Then here a man's voice "Oh I'm so sorry Miss let me help you up".

As soon as I offer my hand and it gets taken, I know exactly who is there before I even look up. That electricity is back again and as I look up I'm met with a pair of grey eyes.

"Well well Miss Steele, we meet once again, though this time I didn't get to catch you before you fell."

"Well if you weren't in the way I wouldn't have fell in the first place" I snap. My ass is bloody sore and it's his entire fault.

"Hey you were the one that wasn't looking where they were going so don't blame me" he snaps back.

"What are hot people like you running on a street like this anyway, I'm sure you have your own racetrack or something with the amount of money you have". Oh shit did I just say he was hot, oh shit, oh shit. I look at the ground. My face is as red as a tomato.

"Miss Steele did you just say that I was hot" and he places his finger under my chin. "Please look at me, it gives me an idea of what you are thinking"

Oh my gosh how am I going to get out of this one. "I'm sure you know what I said Mr Grey you don't need me to repeat it". I need to get out of here, we are both panting hard and the way my thoughts are at the moment, I'm thinking of other ways that could make us continue panting hard. Get your mind out of the gutter Steele.

"I'd pay big money to know what you are thinking Miss Steele", Christian then says. "You are very red, are you blushing, thinking some dirty thought perhaps. Maybe you can share your thoughts and then I'll share mine". He gets right up in my face and whispers the last part in my ear. Oh my god I need to get out of here now or this is not going to end well at all. We are so close at the moment, any closer and we'd be wrapped around each other.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr Grey, I am red because I have been running for the last half an hour, and now my ass is sore thanks to you, so I best be going".

Though before I can get away he pulls me back and says "I know another way I can make your ass sore Miss Steele and it won't be from falling over, and you know the best part, you will enjoy every single minute of it. And with that he walks away.

What the fuck was that about? Time to get home now.

CHRISTIAN POV

Oh man I had to walk away from her before I literally took her on the street, I am so hard I need to get home and after I jerk off for lord knows how long I still don't think it will satisfy my need for her. I cannot seem to get her out of my head, even when I'm fucking my sub into next week, all I can think about how it would feel with Ana. Though everything seems so different with her, when we touch its electric. When she's around the feeling in the air changes, it makes me feel calm. Something I have never felt in my whole life. I don't know what this girl is doing to me, but I think I'm going to have find out as I don't think I can live without her, and that is a very scary thought.


	5. Chapter 5 how do i feel about you?

**AN Once again thankyou so much for your reviews **

ANA POV

Wow that was intense, what is it about Christian Grey that makes me feel this way? His touch is electric, his smell intoxicating, and those eyes you could just get lost in forever. I have never felt that way about anyone before. Sure I love Dave, but what I feel when I'm near Christian is nearly out of this world. I know nothing could ever happen though, I'm in a loving relationship and cannot jeopardise that over a silly little crush. I'm sure 90% of the woman population have a crush on Mr Grey, so I shouldn't feel ashamed in being in that percentage, though why do I feel like it's more when we come in contact?

As I'm contemplating this, Kate gives me a nudge. "Hey Steele you ok? You look a million miles away".

"Yeah I'm just a bit confused, can I ask you something? It's kind of a bit of a weird question".

"Um yeah sure Ana fire away", replies Kate.

"It's kind of hard to explain", I begin. "Have you ever come into contact with anyone, and it's like the air changes, like you can feel their presence before you can even see them, and when you touch, it's like getting an electric shock. Your whole body tingles and makes you feel alive".

I must have a goofy grin on my face as Kate says, "my gosh Steele who on earth do you have it bad for? It can't be Dave you have never spoken about him that way before. It has to be another man, hmmm let me guess".

"Oh it's no one really" I quickly cut her off, shit I don't want her to think something's going on between Christian and I or anyone else for that matter, because there isn't really, only these weird feeling things.

"Come on Steele there's obviously something that you want to spill, so dish. And in answer to your question, no I can't say that I have ever had an electric feel with someone before, but maybe I just haven't met that right person, but you obviously have. SO TELL ME WHO IS IT?"

Ok maybe I'm starting to lose it, maybe the feeling doesn't really exist or isn't really there. Kate's been around the block a few times and if she's never felt anything like it, then maybe I'm making it all up in my head.

"Kate you have to promise you won't say anything especially to Dave. I love Dave with everything I have and I swear nothing is going on with the other person, and maybe I'm losing it and maybe what I feel is nothing anyway…."

"Steele stop rambling and tell me" Kate interrupts.

"Ok Kate its Christian Grey"

"WHAT! OMG tell me more. What is going on between you two? Actually now that you mention it he asked about you at graduation, just seeing how you were, but then acted impassive again and changed the topic, and when he came over to talk to and seen you with Dave he looked like he could have shot daggers at him".

Hmmm ok I wasn't the only one that noticed him giving Dave a filthy look, though don't know why it would matter I don't belong to him anyway.

Kate continues on "so what's going on then, since you say nothing is going on".

"Nothing is going on Kate, I already said that. Though ever since the interview I haven't been able to get him out of my mind, yeah he's a hot piece of ass and I bet every woman that comes in contact with him wants to jump his bones. But it seems to be more than that. When I crashed into his arms the first time at the interview, it felt like my whole body was on fire. At graduation when he and the dean caught me when I nearly slipped over that whole arm where he held me tingled but the other arm didn't. Just this afternoon I was out for a run and just before I crashed into him 'yet again' I felt something in the air change, like a gush, and then the next thing I knew I'd crashed into him and my body was on fire again. I just don't know how to explain it Kate, it's so bizarre and it's kind of scaring the shit out of me".

Kate just stares at me gob smacked with her mouth wide open.

"Ah Kate, are you still with me, say something?"

"Steele, ah I really don't know what to say, isn't that the sort of stuff you read about in you love novels? I really have no response I have never experienced that feeling in my life.

"Yeah but that stuff doesn't exist in real life though does it?" I quickly reply

"Well I hate to say it Steele but I think in your case it does, now you have to decide what you want to do about it?"

I ponder on this thought, then quickly shake my head "there isn't much I can do Kate, I have a boyfriend who I love and who loves me and someone like Christian Grey could have anyone in the world so why would he even look at someone like me?"

"You are right about the boyfriend part, though don't sell yourself sort Steele, you're a total babe someone like Christian Grey would be silly not to jump at the chance of being with you. But you do have something great with Dave and this thing with Christian could simply be nothing. Are you willing to throw your relationship with Dave to find out? Have a think about it Steele".

"Ok I'll do that Kate, but can we change the subject now, my new job starts tomorrow so let's talk about something other then boys. I think they will probably do us more harm then good in the long run anyway, they stuff with our minds too much". And with that I don't give Christian Grey or Dave another thought for the rest of the day.

The next day I get up bright and early, my new job begins today. I'm so nervous my stomach is full with so many butterflies. What if I don't do a good enough job? What if I don't enjoy it? This is what I have studied for the last three years of my life for, what if it was all a waste of time? Oh I need to stop pondering the what ifs. I just need to go and give it my all and hope for the best.

As I grab my bag and head for the door I yell to Kate "bye Kate, I'm heading off to work, wish me luck, I'm so darn nervous".

Kate pulls me into a hug and says "you'll be right sweetie you will blow them all away".

"Thanks Kate, I sure hope so" and with that I head out the door and into my old beetle. Once I get a steady income a car is the next item on my list, but for now my trusty beetle will have to do.

On my way to work, singing away to a song on the radio. I've just slowed down for the traffic lights, when the next thing I know….

CRASH!

"What the fuck"? I scream, I can feel my car being pushed into the car in front of me and there's nothing I can do about it. Oh my god I'm going to be a sandwhich here in a moment, oh please make it stop.

All of sudden the car stops moving, I can hardly see the front of my car as some of it has gone underneath the car in front of me, I get out to inspect the damage and drop to a heap on the ground and scream.

"How am I suppost to get to work now? My first day of my new job and I'm left stranded".

The next thing I know I hear a voice as they crouch down next to me "are you ok Miss Steele"?

CHRISTIAN POV

After running into Ana yesterday, I went and had a visit to my shrink to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. My stupid shrink starts talking to me about love and all these stupid feelings, what a crock of shit. I can't love anyone and no one can love me. I'm a fucked up son of a bitch. I ended up storming out of the session, I don't pay him a fortune to dribble shit and I've left it at that.

The next day I'm on way to work, not really paying much attention to the world around me as I'm studying the new emails on my phone.

I then hear Taylor say "boss we may be a little late looks like a crash just up ahead, the car in front of us has just rear ended a small beetle. Oh I hope the driver is ok, looks like they could be sandwiched".

"Slow down Taylor, let's see if we can get a closer look". The next thing I see is a petite girl with brown hair get out of her car and fall to the ground and start screaming something about work and her car. Oh my that's Anastasia, my heart is aching for her, I need to get to her now.

"Unlock the door Taylor, I need to get to my Anastasia now". My Anastasia? Did I just say that out loud? But don't give myself any more time to ponder that thought and I rush over to her, crouch down next to her and say "are you ok Miss Steele"?

**AN **

**Haha I was going to finish the rest of this but thought I'd leave a bit of a cliffy….should they get it on yet or wait a bit longer, who thinks they both have the loovve gene but just don't want to admit it, Christians heart hurts for Ana, hmm I wonder why that might be? **


	6. Chapter 6 i'm walking away

**AN Thanks so much for the reviews everyone I really appreciate it. And without further ado, the next chapter. I'm going to try for both POV at the same time **_**Christian POV will be in italics, **_**hopefully it will be easy to follow and understand, just trying to get into both their heads and figure out what they may be feeling.**

ANA/CHRISTIAN POV

As Christian approached me and asked me if I was ok, I automatically felt safe. "Are you ok Miss Steele?"

"Christian what are you doing here?" I whisper.

"I was only a couple of cars back when I seen that a car got run into the back of, when I saw it was you I automatically had to get out to you".

"Well I'm glad that you are here Christian" and I really am glad.

"I was really scared", I start to sob. "I was waiting at the lights and the next thing I knew, I was being rear ended and my car was moving into the car in front. I was just praying that I would stop being pushed into the car in front." I break down then and start crying

_Why does my heart hurt so bad? "Hey Anastasia it's ok come here"_ _and I pull here into my arms, she feels and smells so nice. She fits perfectly in the crook of my neck as her tears role down her face, I never want this moment to end._

I feel so safe in his arms, it's like there is nothing else in the world but him and me. What is happening to me?

Next thing we see is the flash of the camera.

"Mr Grey, Mr Grey, who is the lucky lady?"

"Fuck" Christian says. "Ana we need to move now, we are about to get hounded".

"Um ok" I sniff. "I'm not sure where to go, I can't drive my car anymore".

"Hey it's ok" says Christian. "Come and hop into my car with me, I'll take you where you need to go and Taylor will arrange for your car to be towed. That car is a heap of junk anyway Ana, I can soon go and buy you a new one".

I look at him appalled, "how dare you Christian, I worked hard for my car, yes it may not be a $100,000 car, but I paid for it myself and it has served me well. It's not my fault some asshole run into me and now I have nothing and how dare you just assume that I would let you get me a new one. NO THANK YOU" and I stomp off.

_God she's a stubborn little thing, nothing like a flip of cane on her white ass to pull her back into line, I offer her a gift she should just flippen will take it. Geez. _

"_Anastasia please wait", I can't let her walk away. How will I salvage this?_

"_Come back look I'm sorry ok, just let me take you to work and we'll figure the rest out later ok?" and as I go to take her hand, I feel that electricity that is present every time we touch. I still can't figure out why she affects me the way she does._

"Ok Christian fine I will go with you", I quickly take my hand out of his. Man it feels like my whole arm has the tingles when he holds my hand. I follow him to his car and slide in the backseat.

The next thing I know my phone starts ringing. "Hello" I say into the phone, not looking who is calling me".

"So you fucking him too are you Ana"? Roars the voice on the other end.

"Dave is that you, what's going on?"

"That's what I've rung up to find out, I turn on the TV and there is my girlfriend in another man's arms and the next thing I see is him take your hand and lead you to, what I can assume is his car. So do you want to answer me now when I ask if you are fucking him?" 

"No I am not, as you say 'fucking him'. I'm so glad to know that you would really think that I would go out and sleep with someone else when I am in a relationship with you. Obviously you do not trust me and what we have".

"Well how to you explain what I saw and probably a million other people on TV, you looked pretty darn cosy with that Grey bastard. I knew he has the hots for you, it was written all over his face at the graduation, like he was just waiting to tap your ass".

"If you had bothered to ask me before snapping my head off, I would have told you I was just in a car accident. Christian just happened to be a few cars behind us, he came over and offered me a shoulder to cry on and now a lift to work. That is it". I am starting to get quite angry with these assumptions that are being thrown around by him.

"I'm sorry you were in a car accident Ana, but it just seems very 'convenient' that he happened to be there".

"Look Dave I am not going to argue with you, I am already late to work on what is my first job and I probably already lost it before I have even started. I need to go. When will you be here anyway? When does your business finish up?"

"I will be down on the weekend Ana, try not to be too cosy with anyone else on national TV or I just may have to pay someone a visit".

"Look Dave I don't need this right now, I'll talk to you later" and with that I hang up.

I am utterly exhausted and its only 9.15am. I am now already 15 minutes late to work, I've been in an accident, had Christian Grey rescue me and now had a fight with my boyfriend could this day get any worse? I shouldn't have asked that question as I find out shortly yes it can.

"Ana are you ok, what happened?" Christian asks.

"Oh just peachy you know, just got abused by my boyfriend cause I'm apparently 'fucking you' and we are all 'cosy' all over the television".

"Sorry Ana but there is no way I'd be fucking you". Christian says back.

Wow that made me feel a whole lot better, see shouldn't have jinxed myself saying things couldn't get worse. Now Christian is rejecting me, cause I'm not ''good enough to fuck'', just great.

Christian must have seen the look on my face and quickly adds, "you are in a relationship Ana. I value people being monogamous in their relationships. I cannot stand people who cheat and lie.

_What Christian is really thinking is that he doesn't want to fuck Ana, but for once is his pathetic life wants to worship her body and make love to her, whatever the hell that means. Man I need to sort my shit out. _

"_Look Ana I am not the man for you anyway, I cannot be the man you want me to be or think I am, what you seen here today, is not the man I am. I don't go around comforting people and certainly not holding their hands that's for sure. All the while not even noticing that paps have turned up to capture it all. I am a very private man, I try very hard to keep my private life just that, private. Look I'm going to take you to work and get this situation sorted out and I will be on my way. I feel like I can't stay away from you Ana, but I need to for your sake and for mine. Go back to Dave and make it work, it's what you deserve Ana not a monster like me._

Wow that's the longest speech I have ever heard Christian say. I look into his eyes and say "how can you say those things about yourself Christian, it seems like every time I fall you are there to catch me 'literally'. You have looked after me today and I'm sorry that it been posted on every channel for the world to see. Hell I certainly don't want to be 'that girl', (not that I wouldn't mind of course I think to myself) and I'm sorry if people got a snippet of something that you didn't want them to see". You are a kind and generous person Christian and I don't even really know you that well, I don't see how you can say that you are a monster".

"You don't know the real me Ana and its better off that you don't, and that's all I will say on the matter".

''Ok Christian look, I will leave it for now, as there is really no use to argue with you as I know I won't win anyway and also because I really need to see if I actually still have a job. I work at SIP can you please take me there".

"Your wish is my command Miss Steele, and this is for the best, it really is".

As we sit in silence on the way to work, I can't help but feel like I've lost something, sounds strange because I never really had him in the first place.

_My heart is aching, but I knew I had to say those things. I could see in Ana's eyes she is feeling something for me, but I cannot allow it to happen. I will end up crushing her. It's for the best I leave her to be with her boyfriend and I stick with my submissives. _

**AN So what do you think guys?**


	7. Chapter 7 a chat with grace

Chapter 7

**An Thanks again for the reviews, In this chapter we will finally see Christian get his ass into line a bit, who do you think will be the person for this turn around? Will try and do mostly his POV in this chapter. **

CHRISTIAN POV

As Taylor drives Ana to work, I think over everything that's happened, I know this is the best decision for everyone, but why does my whole body feel so sad? I feel like a have a big lump on my shoulders I can't get rid of.

I can here Ana mumbling to herself beside me.

"Are you ok Ana?" I ask her

"Yeah I'm just wondering if I even have a job" she says quietly.

"Look Anastasia I will come in with you this morning and we can explain what happened, you will be fine".

"Christian I don't need you to fight my battles for me, but thanks anyway".

"Anastasia please let me do this for you", I plead with her. Geez it's the least that I can do.

''Ok fine cause I'm clearly not going to win this argument" she says back.

"I'm glad you're learning Miss Steele" I smirk at her.

As we pull up at SIP, I quickly get out and open Ana's door for her, as she goes to climb out she trips over the handle of her bag and once again ends up in my arms. She feels and smells so good. Though as soon as she's in my arms she soon moves away.

"Sorry Mr Grey, I'm really sorry, I just need to get away from you" she quickly rushes out all at once.

"Its fine Miss Steele, it certainly saved you from your face landing on the side walk, we couldn't have that now could we?"

"Haha very funny, thank you Christian" she retorts. I love it when she calls me Christian.

"Lead the way Anastasia".

As soon as we walk into the building all heads turn to look as us.

"Hello can I help you?" Calls a young voice from the reception desk who blatantly stares my way and doesn't pay once ounce of attention to Anastasia.

Before Anastasia can speak I say "yes hello I'm Christian Grey, this is Anastasia Steele. Its Miss Steele's first day today, she was in an accident this morning that is why she is late for her first day. What section is Miss Steele in so I can take her there? Thankyou Claire" as I look at her name tag.

"Oh um hi um Mr Grey" she stutters, geez woman just tell us where we need to go for goodness sakes. Ana is just standing there rolling her eyes. Hmm I can think of a punishment for that infraction Miss Steele.

Next thing I see a red hair bloke walks around the corner and I already have bad feeling about him.

"Ah Miss Steele" he snarls, "are you sure you actually want this job or have you forgotten how to tell the time?"

Who the hell is this asshole.

"Excuse me who are you"? I size him up

"I am Miss Steele's boss, she is under me now so she needs to skedaddle along and get going with her job, she has a lot to make up for, and I'll be sure to make full use of her time, every second of it".

I look over to Ana and she looks visibly shaken before she quickly brushes it off and says "of course My Hyde, I'll get right onto whatever it is you need me to do first. I apologise profusely for being late, I was in an accident this morning and Mr Grey kindly offered me a lift to work" and she looks back over to me and smiles.

"Look Miss Steele I don't need excuses you just get to it and get your work done, you owe me".

"Mr Grey is it?" He looks over it me. "You can run along now too, I'll look over Miss Steele. Your job is done, goodbye.

Who the fuck does this asshole think he is, I'll knock him on his ass in 2 seconds flat. Control Grey control.

"Excuse me Mr Hyde but no one tells me when or where I should be going. I will go when I'm ready. I walk over to Anastasia and whisper in her ear "be careful please I do not trust him one bit" and I quickly leave say good day to Hyde before I knock his block off.

I am so darn mad right now, what to do?

I quickly dial a number "Welch, Grey here. Get me the financials and information for SIP and email immediately".

"No worries Mr Grey" and I hang up.

"Taylor take me to Grey House".

"Right on it boss".

See this is what I like being in control, everyone does what I say when I say it. I hear a ping of my email and have a look what Welch has found. Hmm seems that SIP is in some financial trouble. I think I might just have to buy them out. I can ensure Miss Steele is safe and get rid of that fucker Hyde if he steps one little toe out of line. I will also look into every other staff member that works there. Only the best conditions for Anastasia. It's the least I can do for her.

My next call is to Jerry Roach, the current owner of SIP.

"Hello, Roach here" comes a gruff voice.

"Mr Roach, this is Christian Grey here, I'm ringing about buying out your company. Looking too see what price you want and when we can get the ball rolling. I want a smooth and immediate take over if possible". I need Anastasia safe ASAP.

"Aahh ok Mr Grey, this is quite a shock, why don't you call on in and we can have a look at some figures and see what we can do".

"I like your thinking Mr Roach I will be in touch" and I leave it at that.

As I sit at my desk at Grey House, I ponder my life. How shitty the beginning was and how Elena helped me to become the man I am today. I have acquired so much but still feel an emptiness inside of me. Seems to be the only time I don't feel empty is when I am spending time with Miss Steele. I wonder why that is? Flynn seems to think I am in love, Elena says love is for fools. I am so confused I feel like my head is spinning. Who can I talk to?

Just as I'm pondering this my phone rings, it's my mum. I wonder if I could confide in her, get her take on it. See what she thinks. She'll probably just be happy that I'm got gay. She saved me once before and has put up with all my shit over the years, maybe she can help me once more.

"Hi mum" I say as I pick up.

I hear her sweet voice over the phone "hello Christian, was just ringing up to see how you were going, haven't heard from you in a while". I can then hear Mia yell in the background "Christian you are all over TV with some beautiful brunette. Who is she Christian; you need to bring her to dinner, what's her name?" The questions just keep pouring out.

"Did you hear all that Christian?" My mum asks.

"I wasn't ringing up to gossip honey I was just ringing to see how you are, once Mia knew I was talking to you, she couldn't leave well enough alone like usual". I then hear a "butt out for a second will you Mia, let me talk to Christian without you screaming in my ear".

I sigh "yes mum I heard all of that, I'm going ok".

'What's wrong Christian, you sound a bit strange, are you sure you are ok?''

I begin to talk, can I really dump all this on my mum?

"Oh it's just all the normal stuff, you know mum. I'm sure you don't want to listen to me ramble on about it anyway".

"That's where you are wrong honey, I feel like I hardly ever see or talk to you enough. Sometimes I wish you would let me in a bit more".

I feel a bit sad over that, I don't mean to shut them out, there just better off without me getting too close. I cannot taint someone good like Grace with all of my shit. Maybe I can give this to her, let her in.

"Do you think we could meet somewhere mum? There are a few things I would like to talk about if that's ok".

All is quiet for a little while, I wonder if my mum is still there. Then I hear her whisper, with a sniff.

"I will always make time for you Christian. Where do you want to meet? Do you want me to come to you? I will tell Mia I have to run an errand. Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it. Is that ok Christian, I can come now if you like?"

I don't think I have ever heard my mum this excited, "that's fine mum I will see you soon ok?"

"Ok honey I'll see you soon" and with that she clicks off.

As I sit and wait for Grace to come, I wonder what I will even say to her. I have never really talked to my mum about feelings or anything before. Maybe it will be good to get a woman's perspective though. All I know how to do with women is beat and fuck them and I can tell Anastasias is a true gem like my mum she deserves love.

Next thing I hear is Andreas voice "Mr Grey your mother is here to visit you" even her voice sounds shocked. I do shut off my family too much.

"Hi honey" mum walks over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. As much as I know she wants to hug me, she respects my boundaries. I wonder if it would feel as good to hug my mum as it does whenever I have caught Anastasia in my arms. Safe, warm and content.

"Hi mum, take a seat" I say to her.

I don't really know where to start. Before I can say anything mum asks.

"What's happened Christian, you seem different. Does this have anything to do with the girl that Mia was talking about; she said that you had your arm around her and were holding her hand, is this true?"

"Yes mum, Anastasia was in a car accident this morning and I just happened to be a few cars behind her when it happened. She was hysterical so I comforted her and gave her a ride to work".

My mum has the hugest grin on her face "Anastasia that's a lovely name Christian, so I'm guessing this is not the first time you have met her, since you knew her name?"

"No mum it isn't", and I proceed to tell her, how she came to interview me, seen her at graduation and knocked her over while I was running.

Mum just sits there and listens intently, this is probably the most I have ever spoken to her.

After I'm finished she says "well Christian it seems like fate keeps throwing you and this Anastasia together, what's your plan now?"

"I don't have a plan mum, I let her go. I told her I wasn't any good for her. Plus she has a boyfriend. I cannot break up a couple mum for my own selfish needs, she is better off without me anyway".

Before mum can speak I keep going "but there's something about her mum, I don't know what it is, every time we have touched or if she is close to me, I feel safe, I feel happy. Even it's just for a short time. The other day when I was running, it was like I could feel her in the air before I crashed into her. I think you better check me over mum I think I'm losing my mind. I feel lost when she's not around but I know I can't be with her, what do I do mum?"

I think this is the first time I have seen my mum speechless, then a small tear runs down her face. Now I have made her cry, that's the last thing I want.

"I want to tell you a story Christian but before I do that, I just want to say. "DO NOT EVER SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH OK!" Her voice is rising up a few decibels.

"You my son deserve to be happy and yes I agree that you shouldn't break up a relationship and you have done the right thing by letting her go while she's in another relationship and I'm proud of you for that. Think about this son 'if you love someone enough then you will let them go, if they don't come back they aren't meant to be yours and well if they do you never ever let them go again".

I don't love Anastasia though do I? Flynn and now my mum are telling me that I love her, is that what all these feelings are?

Before I can add anything she continues "let me tell you story Christian".

"When I was in collage I met you father, he was so cocky and full of himself, my first impression of him was not a good one. He was a real ladies man, always seemed like he had a different bimbo on his arm. I was seeing someone else at the time anyway so didn't think anything more of it.

This other guy and I had been dating for a while when I heard rumours he was getting around with someone else, (mum sniffs). I found out the hard way It was true when I walked into his room and seen them going at it. I was heartbroken. First guy I loved and this is what happens".

I can see mum is starting to get upset "mum you don't have to continue this, its ok".

"No I need to Christian, you need to realise that what you and Ana have, this connection, is a once in a lifetime thing. You may not realise it now son, but you will end up together. Sometimes a mum just knows these things and I haven't even met the girl yet"

"Anyway as I was saying", mum continues, "I left his apartment and just ran. I was so shocked and angry wondering why he could do this. When all of a sudden I stopped and broke down right in the middle of the grounds on campus. Next thing I knew you father took a seat beside me and started talking to me, I spat so much venom at him. I was so angry at my ex that he just copped it, mostly stuff like why can't guys just stick to one girl, why aren't I good enough etc etc."

"Carrick just sat there and listened to every word I said and you know what he said to me? He said Grace you obviously haven't met the right man to spend your life with as jack asses like him do not deserve someone as beautiful and sweet as you. I snorted at that, him Carrick Grey was like a man whore as if he knew how a woman should be treated. Although you know when he looked into my eyes I knew he meant every word. And you know what he did from that day on? He won me over, changed he's ways. That electricity you feel with Anastasia, is real Christian. I still feel it with your father after all these years. Even in the beginning when he first sat down next to me, I felt like a different person around him. I felt like I couldn't let down my walls or he would jump in and never get out, when we first held hands wow, but our first kiss, oh Christian I will never forget that as long as I live. I'm sure you don't want the details but I will just simply say that it was magical".

"The time for you and Anastasia to be together might not be right now, but the time will come Christian and I want you to fight for it with everything you've got, because once you get a love like that you will never look back".

"But mum, I don't know how to love, I wouldn't even know what to do or how to begin". I feel even more lost right now.

"Believe me son you will know, the most important thing you can do though is to be honest with her. Don't make promises you can't keep and don't give false hope. When you fall in love it's very difficult, scary and challenging, but it's the greatest gift you will ever be given".

"I have faith in you son, you will make someone very happy one day, you might not see it, but you are loving, kind and generous. I couldn't be more proud of you".

If you knew the real me mum you wouldn't be saying that. But I have decided that today I will try and make a change for my mum and for myself. Because she deserves to see me happy and I know that I need to change if I want someone like Anastasia in my life.

"Thankyou so much for the insight mum, I really appreciate it and everything you have done for me". The next thing I know I'm sitting next to mum on the lounge and pull her in for a hug and say "I love you mum". Mum is bawling her eyes out on my shoulder and says "I love you too Christian".

**AN WOW Guys 3000 words I am stoked, longest chapter I have ever written, so what do you think about Christians heart to heart with his mum? **


	8. Chapter 8 i think i love her

**An**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and your support. Updating is hard with full time work, running a household and 2 young children. But I'm sure there are so many of you that are in the same boat! In this chapter Ana will kick some ASS!**

Firstly a bit of a recap from last chapter from ANA POV going into SIP

"Hello can I help you?" Calls a young voice from the reception desk who blatantly stares at Christian paying no attention what so ever to me.

Before I can speak Christian say "yes hello I'm Christian Grey, this is Anastasia Steele. Its Miss Steele's first day today, she was in an accident this morning that is why she is late for her first day. What section is Miss Steele in so I can take her there?"

"Oh um hi um Mr Grey" the woman stutters back, I just stand there and roll my eyes. For goodness sake tell us where we are suppost to be going, instead of ogling my man. _What was that? He's not my man._

Then I see Mr Hyde walking around the corner, he does not look happy. Although I cannot blame him, I'm late for my first day definitely not a good first impression.

"Ah Miss Steele" he snarls, "are you sure you actually want this job or have you forgotten how to tell the time?"

Great he's being an asshole straight off the bat. I can feel Christian tense beside me, oh dear this is not going to be good.

"Excuse me who are you"? Christian says, puffing out his chest a bit.

Jack glares at Christian "I am Miss Steele's boss, she is under me now so she needs to skedaddle along and get going with her job, she has a lot to make up for, and I'll be sure to make full use of her time, every second of it".

I visibly pale and feel a bit shaky, before I get my nerve back and say "of course My Hyde, I'll get right onto whatever it is you need me to do first. I apologise profusely for being late, I was in an accident this morning and Mr Grey kindly offered me a lift to work" and I look over to Christian and smile.

"Look Miss Steele I don't need excuses you just get to it and get your work done, you owe me".

Just before I walk away I hear Jack say "Mr Grey is it?" as he looks over at Christian "You can run along now too, I'll look over Miss Steele. Your job is done, goodbye."

Oh shit, it's going to hit the fan, as much as I'd like to see him deck Jack Hyde I don't want him to do it because of me.

"Excuse me Mr Hyde but no one tells me when or where I should be going. I will go when I'm ready. Christian then walks over to me and whispers in my ear "be careful please I do not trust him one bit" and he quickly walks off.

There goes my buffer I think, but it's time to do things for myself, I don't need anyone standing up for me.

"So who did that man think he was Miss Steele, your boyfriend or bodyguard? I don't appreciate 'that' coming into my work harassing me. Keep your private life out of my building" Jack snaps at me.

"Mr Grey is neither of those things Mr Hyde he simply gave me a lift to work as I was in an accident, that is all that happened. I'd really like to get on with my work now if that's Mr Hyde, I'm sure I have a lot to catch up on. I once again apologise for being late. Someone may turn up later with information about my car since it had to be towed". I look down at the ground; I'll have to look up bus travel now. Looks like this is just going to be a shitty day.

"Right Miss Steele follow me" Jack says.

"This will be your office, there is already a heap of work for you to if you need anything come and find me" and with that he pushes me inside the door, slams it closed and stomps off.

Holy shit there is paper work stacked all over my desk. What a rude arrogant ass, pushing me in the door. Well I guess I should start sorting through this paperwork.

A few times throughout the day, Jack would come in lean over my shoulder, getting way to close for comfort, and continuously be on my back. It was like he was trying to sniff me or something.

"Darling you are doing a good job here, but you really need to get moving, here's some more work" he says as he brushes up against me.

"Um thanks Mr Hyde, but I really am working as fast as I can".

"Well work harder" he snaps. "Or I might have to find a way to make you work faster". He gets right up close as he says this.

"Ok Jack that's enough" I quickly respond. "I'm doing the best I can and I cannot work when you are so close to me". Just back the fuck off I feel like saying.

"Very well Miss Steele, but you will heel to me, don't you worry about that" and he walks out once again.

Shit I don't know if I can work here anymore, it's my first day but Jack Hyde will just not go away. He leans in far to close and I bet if I gave him any inclination that I was remotely interested id be laid across the table in 2 seconds flat. He just doesn't seem to take no for an answer.

Once 5:00 hit I was so glad to get out of there. I go and knock on Mr Hyde's door.

"Am I right to leave now Mr Hyde?"

"Yes Ana you can go now, have a nice afternoon. Oh and before I forget we have a conference in a couple of days and we will have to go to new York, I will get you to fill out the paperwork tomorrow, I think it will be very beneficial for your career."

What the heck? Where is the asshole Jack I've had to deal with all day?

"Ok Jack you have a nice afternoon too."

The next couple of days breeze on by, I'm getting used to my job, and Jack has actually been very pleasant which is making the job easier too.

I haven't seen or heard from Christian since Monday morning which is probably a good thing seeing as I can't get him out of my mind, and that's simply not healthy for my relationship with Dave.

Speaking of Dave he's been a bit quiet lately, we still talk every day, but he just seems different. He moves to Seattle next weekend so hopefully we can get back on track and get Christian Grey out of my mind. _Yes cause that's easy said than done isn't it? _

I just don't know what it is about Christian, every time I'm around him I just feel different. I'm not sure if content is the right word to use. Oh I don't know. I just need to not see him again. _Yep and who are you trying to kid?_

Jack and I are leaving for New York this afternoon. I'm really looking forward to the opportunities that this trip may present for me. Being able to meet with other professionals in the field will be awesome.

We arrive in New York, from our flight and go straight to our hotel room. We are having a big dinner tonight with some of the other publishing companies and their staff.

Dinner was a nice affair; I met with some other editor assistance (like myself), editors, owners, CEOs and lots of other professionals working in the publishing industry. It was good to hear their stories about working in publishing and seeing what directions they want to take with their career.

Tomorrow should be an even better experience; there will be lots of different workshops with information on how to edit stories for publishing and a range of other techniques. This is what I'm most looking forward to.

As I'm making my way to the elevator Jack decides to join me.

"Did you have a good evening Ana?"

"Yes I did Jack, thanks for including me in this trip, I'm especially looking forward to tomorrow, that is where I will gain most of my information, I cannot wait".

As the elevator pings we both get in.

"I'll ride up with you Ana, that ok?" Says Jack

"Sure" I reply

Though as the doors close, I wish I had said no as all of a sudden Jack pushed the emergency stop button.

"Now Ana I have you all alone with me here in the elevator, whatever will I do with you?"

Oh shit I think, ok Steele do not panic, you have been trained for situations like this from daddy. The most important thing is to remain calm and attack when he least expects it.

"You could take your hand off the stop button and let us go back up to our rooms for the night; I don't want any trouble, honestly Jack". I reply, deep breath Steele you got this.

"But you see Ana, I'm not going to do that. Because you know what I came here for?"

I just shake my head

"I came here for you. I gave you this opportunity and I expect that you will return the favour back to me for your appreciation". Jack gets closer as he says this.

"Look Jack I appreciate everything you have done for me, but why don't we go back to the room and talk about this".

"Oh I know what I'll be doing when we get back to the room Ana and it won't be talking, I will be that deep inside of you the only thing you will be saying is my name over and over".

Holy shit this guy is delusional, but I'm going to have to play his game so I can get him on the back foot. This is going to make me vomit, but I know it's the only way.

"Ok Jack, how do you wish for me to say thankyou?" Oh gosh I'm going to vomit this guy is vile.

As Jack begins to move closer to kiss me, I back him against the wall. I need to get close to the buttons so I can press them.

I plant a kiss on the side of his mouth as I go to grab his crotch, yuk he's as hard as steel. I start to stroke him through his pants as I go to kiss him. I move my other hand around him and quickly push the green button for the elevator to start moving again and the 'g' button to get it back to ground/reception level.

Jack is so turned on that he doesn't even feel the elevator moving

"Oh Ana you dirty little bitch, feel how hard I am for you this is all for you. I can't wait until we get to the room so can fuck you until you can't walk. Although I don't know if I can wait or not. I bet your pussy is so wet for me".

Fucking hell I think to myself this guy is so delusional my panties are far from wet the only thing that's wet is the vomit that is about to come up.

I can feel the elevator is getting close to stopping so I quickly put both my hands onto his shoulders and as I'm kissing him I bite his lip really hard. He grunts in response. This also causes him to lean forward a bit as I also pull his shoulders down. As he is leaning over I quickly bring my knee up into his balls and knee him as hard as I can.

''Ah you fucking bitch" Jack screams. But I don't give him the chance to do any more before I quickly kick him in the stomach and push the bag of shit onto the ground.

The elevator must have perfect timing as just then the doors open and I rush out as fast as I can into a solid wall of muscle and fall straight on my ass.

''What the fuck get out of my way''.

I quickly look up and it's none other than Christian Grey. What in the world is he doing here?

"Ana, Ana are you ok?" Christian holds out a hand out for me.

Before I can get a word out Jack comes stumbling out of the elevator.

"That fucking bitch bit me, kneed me in the balls and then kicked me, you are so fired you bitch. I will have you arrested for assault".

"It will be your word against mine Jack" I spit back. "You were the one that tried to rape me in the elevator".

Christian head snaps up and gets right into jacks face "is that true Mr Hyde?"

"That bitch is lying, she wanted it, she's been nothing but a flirt and a tease since she started. I was just going to give her a good fuck like the little slut deserved".

Before anyone can do anything else. Christian has punched Jack so hard he stumbled back into the wall.

"You are fired you son of a bitch, pack up your shit and get away from here right now".

I just stand there stunned, what the?

"You can't fire me, who do you think you are?" Jack bites back

"I'm Christian Grey, who is now your boss" Christian fires right back.

"Um what?" I stutter

"I bought SIP Miss Steele, so I'm now the effective owner and boss so I can do whatever I please, and what I please at this present moment is getting Jack Hyde's ass out of here. So if you can't get your own ass up Mr Hyde I can have one of my men do it for you, Taylor!" He shouts.

"Oh I'm going you son of a bitch but listen here, I will not go quietly and this won't be last you will hear from me"

"Oh I'll be waiting Jack, I'll be waiting, that much I can guarantee now get lost" Christian snaps.

As Jack goes back into the elevator, I collapse onto the ground, I think everything has finally caught up with me. The adrenaline has died down and I am exhausted.

"Ana, baby". Christian rushes over to me and scoops me up. I don't even have the energy to criticise why on earth he called me baby. I just lean my head against his chest.

"Let me take you to your room, what's your number?"

"405" I reply sleepily

Christian carries me every so gently to my room, I hand him the swipe card out of my pocket. He swipes the card through and carries me into my room and lays me down. I don't remember anything else after that except for him giving me a swift kiss on the head and I'm out like a light.

CHRISTIAN POV

She is so beautiful when he sleeps, breathing lightly, her chest rising and falling. I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life.

My week has been crazy. After the negotiations went through with Roach I become the new owner of SIP. The news is embargoed for a few weeks while it officially changed over hands, but I was officially able to make decisions as of yesterday. Firing that fucker Hyde was the first thing on my list. I'm so glad I got the chance to do it in person and pretty much straight away. That felt so good to give him a punch. He deserves a lot more where that came from. It still makes me wonder though what happened in the elevator with Miss Steele. As I'm thinking of this I give Taylor a buzz.

"Mr Grey what can I help you with?"

"Taylor, I'm with Miss Steele in her room, has Jack Hyde left the building?"

"Yes sir I followed him to his room to get his things and then out the front door, I gave him a stern talking to before he went on his way. Although I feel this isn't the last that we will have heard from him. I plan on getting security to follow him" Taylor responds.

"Yes Taylor that is a good idea, we do not know what Hyde is capable of. While I have you on the line Taylor I was wondering if you can talk to the security of the hotel and see if you can get the footage of what happened in the elevator. If you cannot do this or they won't allow it then get Barney to hack into the footage. I want to find out exactly what went down in the elevator".

"No worries Mr Grey, I'll let you know how I go".

"I appreciate that Taylor, thankyou" and I hang up.

Wow that's probably the first time I've ever thanked my staff. I'm sure they know I'm thankful I shouldn't have to tell them these things. Christ I'm going soft. What are you doing to me Miss Steele?

I look back over at her as she is sleeping. I so wish that she was mine so I could just crawl into bed and cuddle her. I've never been one for affection, kisses, cuddles and all that. But with Miss Steele I feel like I could carry her away and never bring her back. To see her smile at me when I made her happy would make me feel like a million bucks.

I've got to come up with a plan to try and win her over. I feel bad for her boyfriend. But I want to make Ana mine. I ended the contract with my sub. She was getting way to clingy and these feelings that I'm having for Ana I felt like I couldn't string her along anymore either. It wasn't fair to her. Normally I don't give a shit about anyone else's feelings; I know that Ana is making me soft. But I kind of like it. I know I have a long way to go to prove to Ana that I can be worthy of her but I'm sure as hell going to give it my best shot.

Just then my phone rings its Taylor

"What have you got for me Taylor?''

"I have the footage for you Mr Grey, I will send it to you via email. That Jack Hyde is a piece of work but Miss Steele surly took care of him. You look after her Sir she sure is something special". And with that he hangs up, probably thinking he has spoken out of turn.

I open my email and slowly watch the footage, Jack asking if she has had a good night. Them walking into the elevator together. Jack pushing the stop button and saying those awful things to Miss Steele about how she should fuck him because he gave her the job. I can see Ana's determined look on her face and that she is plotting her attack and escape. He tries to lean into her but she shoves him against the wall. Oh Christ how far is this going to go, I see Ana touch Jack. I can see from here how hard he is for her. Oh god she is kissing him. This is killing me to watch this. Jack says some more words to Miss Steele. I can see her leaning over Jack to push the buttons. That's it Ana get that elevator moving again. Jack seems to be too lost in Ana to actually realise what's happening. The next thing I see is Ana biting Jacks lip, him stumble a bit, yelling, Ana kneeing him in the balls and then kicking him in the stomach. "Go my Ana" I shout at the screen. Next the doors open, what perfect timing and Ana runs straight into me.

That was a shock of my life. I was just having dinner with a client before I went back to my hotel room. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would run into Ana. I'm so glad I did though; she made my night, day and week.

As I watch over her again, I realise that I will do anything in my power to make Ana mine. I lean over and give her the tiniest kiss on her forehead and then her lips. Her lips are so soft. She has to be mine. I think I might love her.

**An So what did you think? Jack deserved more than just one punch from Christian I think. Christian finally admits that he loves Ana. Now we just need Ana to leave Dave. What you think will happen? Will CG win Ana over? **


	9. Chapter 9 im letting him go

Chapter 9

ANA POV

As I slowly wake all of yesterday and last night events flash before me. Oh shit where am I? Oh in my room that's ok, what the hell happened? I quickly sit up and look around the room and I'm shocked when I see Christian lying down on the couch next to the bed sound asleep snoring softly. I quickly move over to the other side of the bed and watch him sleeping. He truly is a beautiful sight, long eye lashes fanning over his eyes. His hair all tousled, he looks so relaxed. While I'm carefully studying Christian's features I think back to last night, the last thing I remember is telling Christian my room number. So he obviously brought me here and put me to bed, that was a nice thing for him to do for me. He looks so peaceful lying there like that, though I don't know how it would be comfortable. He must know that I am watching him as the next thing I see are his big grey eyes looking back at me. I quickly turn my head away, I've just been caught staring at this beautiful man, geez Ana.

"Good morning Ana how did you sleep?" he asks as he slowly sits up rubbing his eyes and stretching.

As he stretches I can just see a tiny bit of skin exposed around his belly, mmmm what a toned belly it is, some of his v shape is prominate and no doubt leading to his impressive…..shit Ana snap out of it.

Christian can see that I can been ogling him as he stretches and gives me a small smirk. I quickly snap back to reality and say "I slept very well, thankyou for taking care of me last night Christian I really appreciate what you did for me".

He suddenly looks very sullen before he says "it was my honour to take care of you Ana, I'm so proud of you for being able to defend yourself, I hate to think I what would have happened to you if you couldn't stand up for yourself and as for me whisking you back up to your room, I'm glad to be of service and I'd do it again in a heartbeat".

Wow as he says this it makes my heart flutter, I start to bite my lip and butterflies are swarming in my belly, how can he make me feel like this?

"Well my dad always made sure I knew self-defence and I'm so glad that he insisted upon it, it came in very useful last night. Do you know what happened to Jack?"

"He was escorted from the building and was terminated effectively immediately, hopefully we will never have to see or hear from him again". He snarls as he says this

"So did you really buy SIP and why would you do that?"

"I'm now glad I did Ana, I would do anything to keep you safe, though that wasn't the main reason. SIP was heading down hill they needed some financial assistance to build them back up again so I bought them out and will get them back on track again. I have no doubt in my mind that Hyde was one of those reasons why the company was suffering the amount of assistants he went through bought up red flags straight away. I'm glad I was able to get rid of that slime ball" he replies back to me.

"Well im glad he is out of the way to Christian I just hope I still have a job, at the end of the day I still assaulted my boss", I look down sheepishly who is everyone going to believe, probably not the little new employee.

"Look Ana I need you to trust that I will take care of this, I have seen the footage" I quickly look up at him, WHAT?

"I got Taylor to pull the footage Ana I wanted to know what had happened, so believe me when I say this you will still have your job. I have a meeting with Roach today it will all be ok".

"I don't know what to say Christian it's good to know some people and click their fingers and stuff just happens. I can fight my own battles you know, I think I proved that last night. I don't want to seem ungrateful but I've been fighting my own battles for so long now and I don't want to all of a sudden be a person who depends on someone else."

"I can understand that, believe me Ana, I do. But let me just help you this one time, please?" and he gives me a small pout, geez don't look at me like that.

I throw my hands up and roll my eyes "fine do what you need to do then" I know that I'm not going to win.

Suddenly his eyes turn darker, shit what's with that look? Before I can say anything it's gone again back to his normal impassive face. "Thank you Ana for allowing me to help you".

I then look at the time "shit Christian I have some workshops that I need to get ready for, I need to get ready".

"No worries Ana, I have some business to attend to as well, are you sure you are going to be ok?"

"Yes Christian I will be fine, thanks so much again for last night" and I give him a small peck on the check as gratitude, wow his skin feels so soft.

He looks dumfounded for a second before he replies "it was honestly my pleasure Anastasia" and with that he walks away.

CHRISTIAN POV

Wow she just kissed my cheek, her breath was so warm. I had to get out of there before I took her against the wall and never let her get another breath in for the rest of the day. She needs security on her straight away, so I quickly contact Taylor to find someone to be discreet to follow Ana around and make sure she is always safe. Until she is mine I have to make sure that someone else is watching out for her.

ANA POV

I quickly jump into the shower and get ready for my workshops, wow I can't believe I kissed Christian. It was just on the cheek but still the thoughts I am having now are not good ones. Well they are good ones if you call thinking about letting him take him against the wall, good thoughts. Though they aren't good thoughts to be having when I am seeing someone else.

I need to figure out what I want. I love Dave though I admit we have just gotten 'comfortable' with each other. There's no spark anymore we know each other inside and out. I certainly wouldn't call our relationship boring but most of the passion is gone.

Then there's Christian, he could have any woman he wants and what's to say that he doesn't have 10 women at home waiting on him at the present. The electricity that I feel with him is something out of this world. Every time we come in contact with each other it feels like we are the only ones around. I feel like every time he is around I could just jump his bones, though look at him. He's the hottest man I have ever seen so you can't really blame a girl for thinking about banging him, I'm only human after all.

I quickly shake those thoughts out of my head. Get through these seminars and my first stop on my way home will be to see Dave. I need to work out once and for all what I want.

The rest of the day drags on by. The workshops were very informative but at times I just wished it would be over already. I really enjoyed walking about the different stalls to get some more information on different things. I chatted to different authors as well as editors and range of other professionals in the field.

Instead of getting the flight back to Seattle I decided I take detour and get off at Portland. I need to sort this stuff out with Dave now.

When I get to Dave's house, I get the shock of my life when a woman answers the door. Who the hell is she?

"Can I help you?" Asks the girl

"Yes is this still Dave's place or did he move out?" Get out of my way skank

"Yeah he still lives here, who wants to know?" She glares at me

Oh bitch you don't know what you have started "well I'm Ana and I am his girlfriend, so now who the hell are you?" If this bitch wants fight I'll sure as hell give her one.

Before she can say anymore Dave walks to the door and says "Sylvie who is at the door?" when he gets closer his mouth falls open when he sees that it's me.

"Ana what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see MY BOYFRIEND! But it looks like he is too preoccupied with some other skank so whatever I am out of here".

"Ana wait please let me explain" he moves skank out from the door and grabs onto my arm to pull me back into his chest. It doesn't feel warm and safe like it used to.

"Let me go please" I snarl

"Look Ana just please listen and then I'll let you go I promise"

"Fine get out what you have to say then" I scream back at him

"Sylvie and I used to date Ana before you and I" what does that have to do with anything I think.

Before I can ask he continues "she came by to see me a couple of weeks ago, it turns out that I have a son Ana, he's 2 months old".

"What the fuck?"

"Sylvie and I ended on pretty good terms we just fell out of love I guess and a few months later I met you. I love you Ana and that hasn't changed, but since Sylvie's visit I feel that I owe it to her to have something to do with her son, my son".

Next thing I see is this Sylvie walking to Dave with a bundle in her arms, well this would explain why he has been distant with me for the last week or two. Wow my boyfriend is a father this is fucked up, and as I get a look at the child, blondy brown hair and big blue eyes there's no doubt that it is Dave's kid. He looks exactly like him.

"Wow so you're a dad hey, I guess I should say congratulations" I don't even know what else to say.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Ana, I was coming up to Seattle next week to tell you in person and to figure out where we go from here. As much as I don't want this to change our relationship I know that it does. I love you Ana and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes, I want to work this out between us but also want to see my son too".

"Can I ask you something Dave and I want you to be honest. Have you been with Sylvie romantically since we've been together?" he goes to cut me off but before he can, I then ask "what if I wasn't in the picture? What would you do"? The look on his face says it all; he would be there for the baby like any dad would.

"I swear to you Ana I haven't been with her for nearly 12 months and as for the second part of your question, I wouldn't know Ana because I am with you, I love you".

"Look Dave I am going to be honest with you to, I love you too and I love you enough to let you go. You deserve a chance to make a family with Sylvie and be a proper father to your baby, you don't need me standing in your way. I have no doubt that if I wasn't in the picture that you would want to try and make it work, it's who you are Dave, loving, kind and responsible".

Man why is this so hard, I feel a tear role down my cheek. Sure we weren't rock solid but we really did have a great relationship for the few months we were together. He took care of me and loved me, made me laugh and cherished me. I couldn't have asked for anything more. But I know now that this I what I can do for him. I can let him go to be with his new family.

He walks over and pulls me into his arms "are you sure this is what you want Ana? You don't have to do this. We can make it work I want you, I love you". Tears are rolling down both our cheeks now, this is what Dave is like always making sure everyone else is happy before himself.

"I will be ok Dave, I know I have to give you this, I have to let you go. A part of me will always love you Dave and hopefully a part of you will always love me back and that's why ill let you go". I give him one last kiss and pour all my love into it. He kisses me back with his love for me also. I break away the kiss, put my hands on his cheeks and whisper "goodbye Dave, I love you. Don't give up on love give it a shot with Sylvie and be a family for your little boy. And with that I walk away.

**AN So what do you think? A good break up for Ana and Dave or not so much, were you surprised? Next chapter Ana and Christian finally get together, but of course it won't be easy **


	10. Chapter 10 the first kiss

Chapter 10

**This is only a short chapter but I wanted to get it out there, what will happen between our 2 lovers? **

ANA POV

I make my way away from Dave and rush down the street. I have no way to get home yet as I got a taxi from the airport to Dave's house. I was hoping he would drive me back tomorrow, but that is certainly not going to happen now. I find a bar down the road and walk in and sit down. I might as well drink away my sorrows and then crash in a hotel for the night then figure all the rest of this shit out tomorrow, like how I am going to get home.

What a day if I knew that was what I was going to face I would have just taken the flight straight to Seattle. I know I would have found out in a few days anyway but I think that would have been better then feeling like it was thrown in my face.

I start to take a look around the bar, wow it actually looks quite new, I didn't notice this when I first walked in. Actually I think the whole thing is new. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. For the few years I've lived in Portland I don't remember seeing this bar so it must be fairly new. So I ask the bartender. "When did this place open up?"

"Oh not too long ago Miss, just in the last couple of months. The new owner is suppost to be coming around some time for a look but we haven't seen him yet".

"Hmmm very good, well it looks nice" is all I have to respond with.

I continue to drink, there's not much else to do. I then can feel a shift in the air. Oh no not again, he's here, I can feel him. What on earth would he be here for? I don't have to wait long for my answer when one of the employees walks up to him and says "good afternoon Mr Grey are you here to look at your new club?"

"Why yes certainly I am" he says to the other man as he shakes his hand.

Oh what are the chances, really? I come to have a drink and in walks Mr hottie, I just cannot escape him.

As he walks over closer, he realises that it's me sitting there at the bar.

"Hey Ana, what are you doing here, on this fine afternoon? Thought you would have been back in Seattle. What brings you to Portland?"

"Oh hi Christian, you certainly don't need to worry about my troubles. I see you are the owner of the new club/bar. It looks great." I put my head down. I see Christian walk away. Yep didn't think he'd want to know about my troubles.

I look over and see him talking to someone else, he walks back over to me takes my hand and says "come Ana, it looks like you could do with some cheering up. Let me show you around the new club".

"Well it's not like I have anything else better to do" I reply.

He keeps hold of my hand as we walk around the club. We spend 15 minutes or so walking around the club while I'm guessing the manager explains to Christian what they have done.

I can't see or take in anything as all I can feel is his hand in mine. Our hands fit perfectly together, his big hand wraps around my little hand like its enclosing it, protecting it.

The next thing I know the manger has walked off and Christian walks me over to a more secluded area. "Now please tell me what's happened Ana, you look like you have been crying. You haven't had any more confrontations with Jack have you?"

"No nothing like that Christian, though dealing with Jack was probably easier then what I' I've had to deal with today." And I launch into the story about turning up to my boyfriend's place only to have some 'skank' as I first referred to her answer the door. I then proceed to tell him that Dave had a relationship with this woman before me and now has a baby son and the next thing I seen was the little boy brought in by the mother and how he looked exactly like Dave. I finally tell him how I had to let him go, as much as I loved him and he loved me I had to let him go to be with his family, to try and be a family for his son.

By this time I'm sobbing my eyes out again. Christian has pulled me into his arms whispering in my ear that it's going to be ok. "I admire you for what you have done Ana. It takes someone very strong to do what you have done. You let go of the person that you love just to allow him a chance to be happy with someone else. It takes a lot of guts."

"I sniffle and snort, I had to do the right thing you know? I knew that if I wasn't in the equation that he would want to try and be a family, that's the type of man Dave is".

And to be honest with myself I was starting to have feelings for someone else, but I am certainly not going to tell Christian that as he is the person I am thinking about.

Christian continues to hold me close and tuck a strand of hair behind my face, he then says "you are so beautiful Ana, I know that if I was Dave then I would never have been able to let you go. I would never let you go. I'm sorry Ana but I have waited too long to do this so I'm just going to do it. And before I can register what he is talking about his lips are on mine. At first I'm trying to process what is happening and once I realise and my brain catches up I begin to kiss him back. The kiss starts off as slow and loving but quickly turns passionate, we are soon clawing at each other, it's like we can't get enough. Christian slowly pulls away and says "oh Ana I have waited so long to do that, what are doing to me?"

**An **

**HAHA I'm a tease aren't I? Sorry to leave it there but I'm leaving it up to your reviews to determine what will happen. Do you want them to get down and dirty like RIGHT NOW! Or wait a big longer? **


	11. Chapter 11 friends?

**AN You were pretty much neck and neck with the reviews half of you wanted them to get down and dirty now and then deal with the issues and the other half wanted them to ease their way into it. I was really undecided about how I wanted to go with it, so I hope you all enjoy the outcome I have decided to come up with. Oh and don't get too comfortable just because they may have finally found their way to each other, it won't stay that way for long…..always bumps in the road of course…..hehe.**

CHRISTIAN POV

I slowly pull away and say "oh Ana I have waited so long to do that, what are doing to me?"

Ana's cheeks are flushed and I can tell she is as turned on as I am. I know I cannot take advantage of her though, she has just had her heartbroken and as much as I want to take her now and claim her as mine I realise I can't do that, well not yet anyway.

"I don't know what I'm doing to you Christian but you are certainly bringing out feelings in me that I've never felt before too". Then she clamps her hand over her mouth, I don't think she wanted to tell me that, but it slipped out.

"Oh is that right Miss Steele and what prey tell are the feelings that I am bringing out in you?"

She puts her head down, blushes for a few seconds, then shakes her head, bites her lip, looks up brazenly at me and says "well if you could feel how drenched my panties are from that kiss, then you would certainly know one feeling that you have bought out in me".

I growl really loud, she is really testing my self-restraint now that's for sure; my cock is getting so painfully hard that it will burst the seam very shortly.

I pull her close to me, put her hand on my bulging penis and say "well Miss Steele you can now feel the feelings that you have bought out in me so what do you propose we do about it?"

Shit I really shouldn't be saying things like this, she has just left her boyfriend I can't jump into bed with her yet, can I? _Oh yes please says my hard dick, come on man I want that pussy, none of this hearts and flowers shit get me some of that wet thing right in front of you, its begging for me you know, she wants it, you want it so just put it in already. _SHIT! Shut up I say to myself, I need to do this the right way. I never done hearts and flowers, maybe I just need to leave her alone I can't give her what she needs. _Come on man, don't think with your head, do the talking with your dick give me some action._

Ana then clicks her fingers in front of my face "Christian did you hear me?"

I snap back to reality, "HUH? Darn you cock you are going to get me into trouble". _Well just look after me pal and I'll take care of you._

"What was that Christian, are you talking your cock" and she starts laughing so loud, she starts to cough, choke and splutter.

_See man if you'd have kept me happy and fed me that pussy you wouldn't be talking out loud to me, you idiot. _

Ana is practically rolling on the floor now, I can't believe I was talking to my cock out loud.

I suddenly pull her up off the floor, change into my Dom mode and grunt out "something amusing Miss Steele, maybe instead of laughing at me talking to my cock I can shove it into your mouth instead to stop you from laughing".

She all of a sudden stops laughing and says "what did you just say?" and she starts to back away from me. Oh shit I've scared her now. See you are no good for her, she can't stand to see you in Dom mode, let her go.

I go to pull her close again, but she takes another step back, shit I have stuffed it up before I have even started. I have no idea how to court a woman.

"Ana I am really sorry, I didn't mean how that came out".

"It wasn't what you said Christian it was how you said it, you scared me a bit then. It was like that if you could have forced your cock down my throat then you would have and I wouldn't have had any say about it. You know all you would have to do is ask me to suck your cock nicely and I probably would have done it. Now I just don't know what I want to do".

A coldness hangs in the air now, darn it, how am I going to fix this? I decide on a bit of honestly, its make or break time really.

"Look Ana maybe it's just better if I let you go. These last few weeks all I have thought about is being buried so deep inside of you begging you to scream my name". A range of emotions flash on her face: anger, disgust, excitement and lust.

Before she can say anything I continue. "I then realise that is not the way to get someone as beautiful as you to come to my bed, I knew then that I had to win you over. I am not the hearts and flowers man Anastasia, in all honesty I just thought that if I fucked you once and got you out of my system then I would be able to move on, but I just don't see that happening now. I want to win you over Ana, I so want you to be mine. And know that I know there is no boyfriend in the picture there is nothing standing in my way now well except you of course. You hold all the cards Ana". I then look down at the ground I can bear to see the look on her face.

I can hear Ana blow out a big breath before she steps closer to me, puts her finger under my chin tilts my head up, looks into my grey eyes and says "the last few weeks have been tough on me too Christian, I won't lie and say they haven't. My head has been in so much turmoil, every time I'm with you and we happen to touch there's like this electricity around us, it's exciting but also scary at the same time. When I'm with you it's like nothing else and no one else mattered and they were very scary feelings to be having about someone, not only for someone I had only just met but for someone else who wasn't the man I was with at the time. The relationship I had with Dave was a good one he was everything I wanted in a man, loving, caring, attentive, funny and he looked after me. We were very comfortable with each other and he was easy to love. We also had a very passionate relationship". I try to put my head down as she says this, but she won't let me. "Don't hide from me Christian, you didn't let me finish, as I was saying our relationship was a passionate one but comparing it to the kiss I had with you, I don't even know what to call that, mind blowing, mind numbing, and those are never feelings that I have never felt before in my life. I have no doubt the sex with you would be out of this world and by the size of your package I bet you would blow my mind and my body to smithereens, but I can't just jump straight back into a relationship. I'd like to get to know you Christian, know all about you. I'm sure a quick fuck would be amazing with you too, but I'm glad you are trying to change your thoughts around and want to try another passage. A relationship with friendship and love can really fill and heal your soul and I can see it in your eyes Christian you are very lonely and you need someone to help fill that void in your life. I would like to try and be that person but you have to let me in. I can show you the real me, but you have to show me the real you as well. It's a two way street".

Wow this girl is not only beautiful but so smart and insightful too, everything she has said is so spot on. I don't really have much to say to that only "I think you are so right Ana, and I would like to try a friendship route with you too, though I fear once you get to know me you will run off in the other direction. I am a dark, troubled man Ana, probably too dark for you, but now that I have you in my life I just don't want to imagine my life without you. You may not realise it but I have changed so much in these last few weeks, you have opened my eyes up to the possibility of more and for that I am so thank full, so thankyou Ana for believing in me and giving me a chance. One last thing can I ask? I hope I'm not stepping out of line but are friends still aloud to kiss each other? Now that I've felt those lips on mine I just don't know if can go back to not being able to kiss them."

Before I can say anymore, she stands closer to me, gives me a small peck on the lips which soon turns into another hungry kiss. This time, though it's slower, like we are discovering each other's mouths for the first time. Ana ends the kiss with saying "yeah if every kiss is like that then I think we can do that" and she lets out a small giggle.

"Oh I love that sound Ana, I want to make it my mission to make you giggle every time I am with you".

"I will hold you to that Mr Grey".

We both snapped back to reality a bit and realise that we are still at the bar.

"Where are you staying tonight Ana? I see you left your bag behind the bar."

"Yeah I had planned to stay with Dave and then get him to take me back to Seattle tomorrow, but well that isn't happening now. So I just came here to have a drink and then I was going to look into a hotel for tonight, maybe contact Kate and hopefully she can come and pick me up tomorrow".

"Oh nonsense Ana, I will book a room at the Fairmount you can stay with me tonight and then I'll take you back tomorrow". She looks at me as if to say, 'oh is that right'?

So I quickly add "that's if you would like to of course? No pressure or anything, just thought I'd ask". See Grey look at that, let her make the decision instead of ordering her around, wow I really am trying to change.

"Ok then Christian that sounds nice, but separate room's right? No setting me up now Mr Grey".

I chuckle at her and say "I wouldn't dream of it Miss Steele".

-

We make our way to the Fairmount where of course I manage to get the penthouse suite, I'm Christian Grey I still always get want I want, well most of the time anyway.

I show Ana to her room and she seems quite impressed. Each room has their own bathroom so I let her get cleaned up and tell her that I will order some dinner. I asked her what she would like and she said to surprise her, so I order a few different things from the menu.

When our dinner turns up I call Ana to join me for dinner. We have a nice conversation over dinner, she tells me about her family, I tell her about mine. We talk about our hobbies our favourite movies, sports and music. We have quite a few similar tastes which is nice. Who knew that having a simple conversation with someone could be so refreshing. After dinner I ask Ana if she would like to watch a movie, since there's pay TV in the room, Ana chose a comedy "there's something about Mary" which we both had a good laugh at. Ana then decided that she was tired and with a small good night kiss she was off to bed. I decided to do a bit of work I was off to bed too.

Wow what a difference a few hours can make. I go to sleep with a smile on my face and have my first nightmare free sleep.

**So where you happy with the outcome or not so much? **

**And for those who wanted them to get down a dirty If you would like I may skip ahead a bit of time in the next chapter to further progress their relationship so we can do a 'lemon'…Let me know what you think **


	12. Chapter 12 down and dirty baby

Chapter 12

**So many of you wanted a down and dirty scene instead of waiting, so I thought why the hell not….and well if you don't want that then then you probably shouldn't read this chapter hehe. As a few people have pointed out they are both adults making adult decisions and if they don't want to do it then they can back out. They are both now single (that has only just happened but ah well) and not committed to anyone else and hell if a bit of sexual healing doesn't cleanse the mind then what will haha so without further delay I bring to you some hot lovin' and this is only my second lemon so be nice**

ANA POV

Hmmm I must be dreaming, it's too good to be reality way to good. Christian is standing in front of me completely naked, stroking his massive cock. He is so hard that I can see his veins popping up and pre cum on the head. He leans over me "suck" so I take my tongue and swirl it around his erection and take him in and out of my mouth "mmm" I groan. "Enough" he says and stands back up. "Let's see how wet you are shall we" and he opens up my legs. "Hmm Miss Steele you are dripping what shall we do about that huh?" Before I can respond his head is down there licking and suckling, oh god I say to myself. Then he adds his fingers and it doesn't take long before I fall over the edge.

I wake up gasping for breath "ah for fucks sake of course it would be a dream". My panties are so wet I could play slip and slide in them. Hmm now what's a girl to do? I could take matters into my own hands or I do have a hunk a muffin just in the next room. We are both unattached, both attracted to each other and both sexual beings so there's no harm in a bit of hot fucking is there? And it's been weeks since I have had some, and this is the result, man I'm horny and well if that makes me a tart or a slut then I guess I'm guilty as charged. Now let's see if I can get him interested, I have an itch that needs scratching. Let's see if Mr Grey is up for the job. I strip off my clothes so that I am naked on the bed and yep as I thought, so darn wet, it's almost embarrassing, but I am human of course. He will slip straight into me without any foreplay that's how wet I am. So I decide to call out to Mr Grey "Oh Mr Grey are you up? I need your assistance". I then hear some footsteps and when he knocks on the door I say "come in" in my most seductive voice. I have one hand on my pussy and one hand, using my fingers, to pinch my nipples. I think he's in shock, he just stands there stupefied, oh and he's up…..literally. Time to up the ante a bit, so I bite my lip and say "Mr Grey I seem to have a bit of a problem, you see I am very wet and horny, do you have any suggestions on how we can fix the situation?"

CHRISTIAN POV

I quickly snap out of my stupor mode and slowly make my way over to Ana who is lying on the bed. When I heard her shout out this morning about something being a dream I wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or had woken up. When she called for me I was just about outside her door anyway. I had to give it a few seconds and make a few "footsteps" before I walked in so that it wouldn't be obvious that I was standing there. And well when I walked it I certainly wasn't expecting this sight. My cock jumps straight to attention _hmmm yes please he is practically begging. Look she is practically serving herself up on a platter here. If you don't get me out of here and make use of me I will detach myself and knock you clean out_. I'm going to have to tread very carefully hear, of course I want her, man I have been dreaming about this for a while now but I don't want her to regret it. As I get closer to her I sit on the bed and say "are you sure this is what you want Ana? I just want to make sure I am doing the right thing here. _Come on man less talking and more fucking, geez. _

"Christian I know this may seem soon but I have never been surer in my life, and well what's a bit of harmless fucking between friends right?"

Oh shit not the friend's route, although I can't tell her that I think I may love her, shit she will run off screaming. _Stop talking to yourself come on let me out, she has offered herself up and now confirmed she wants you what the hell are you waiting for._

So without any more thinking I lean over and give her most passionate kiss that she will ever receive in her life.

ANA POV

Oh my, the way he is kissing me on my mouth, I think I could cum right now. His tongue is exploring my whole mouth. He breaks away from the kiss and kisses me all over my face, down my neck, over my shoulders and chest and onto my breasts. He takes his time kissing and fondling each breast with his hands, oh he is amazing at this. I am already moaning and pulling on the sheets, this is so embarrassing, I think I could cum already and he hadn't even touched my down there. He keeps working his way down my body, over my stomach and down to my pelvis region. With one long lick he licks up my slit, my whole back arches off the bed. "Ooh keep going more, more I pant" I don't care if it's embarrassing, I so need to cum. He continues to kiss and lick me down there, oh my, he is fucking my pussy with his tongue, oh I can feel it building and he can too. He starts to lick my clit while he adds one and then two fingers and slowly pumps them inside of me. I am wiggling all over the place my back is arching; I can feel my stomach muscles becoming tighter. The next thing I start screaming "oh my god Christian!" so loud that I think I will shatter the windows. My back arches up so high that Christian has to pin me down, I feel the juices starting to flow out of me, Christian removes his fingers and begins to lap me up. Oh I have died and gone to heaven. My orgasm seems like it's going forever. Once I feel like my juices have stopped flowing I snap back to reality. "Christian, oh my, I don't even know what to say" my words are such a jumble I can hardly get anything out. "Was it that good Miss Steele that I have left you speechless? And we haven't even had the main show yet". Oh my I'm a lucky girl, if this I what he can do with his tongue and fingers I'm in for a treat. Oh I can't wait, I lick my lips and say, "well bring it on Mr Grey, I can't wait to see what else you have install for me".

He then backs off the bed and starts to take off his cloths slowly. His pants and boxes work their way off his hips, over his erection which springs back up once his boxes have been removed. Down his legs off his feet and onto the floor. Oh my, he's bigger then I could have imagined. I hope he doesn't rip me apart. "You have nothing to worry about Miss Steele, it will fit believe me". He then proceeds to take off his shirt, I can see some tiny scars on his chest. Before I can ask him about it he says "I don't want this to be a mood killer, but please don't touch my chest or back, it's a story for another day, but I'm just not sure how I will react as no one has touched me there in a long time". I stand up and touch his face "hey its ok, I won't touch you there I promise" and I give him a chaste kiss. I then drop to my knees and study his big erection.

"Like what you see?" he asks me

"Oh very much" I pant

I start to lick his huge cock from back to front, paying attention to his head and the hole at the tip. I use one hand to massage his balls as I take his cock into my mouth. Hmmm he tastes so good. Back and forth, in and out I go. I can hear his grunting I must be doing something right. "Ok stop I want to be inside of you" and he pulls me back up onto my feet and throws me onto the bed. He then crawls over on top of me and kisses me hungrily. "Put your legs up onto my shoulders Miss Steele, I am going to fuck you now". I quickly do what he says and he rubs up and down my pussy first and then slowly pushes he way inside. "Oh Ana you are so tight, I like that a lot". Oh my I practically lost my breath at first, he filled me up to capacity or so it feels. He began to move inside of me, slowly at first and then faster.

"Oh shit he pants, I forgot a condom".

"It's ok Christian I am on the pill, but if you like just cum over my breasts, I have heard that is HOT!"

"Oh we aim to please Miss Steele" and he keeps moving deeper and deeper inside of me. Oh hear it comes I can feel myself building.

"You need to cum Miss Steele, oh I'm so close" he grunts. He is picking up the pace now and that's it, I tug his hair so hard to me kiss the hell out of him and erupt into another spectacular orgasm. Christian quickly breaks away from the kiss, pulls out me and starts coming all over my breasts and stomach, oh my look at all that cum, he keeps coming and coming all over me. Once he is done he lays down beside me we are both panting so hard.

I turn to him and say "now that was better than any dream I could have".

Christian erupts into laughter and says "glad I could be of service Miss Steele" and we lay there smirking at each other, both very content.

**So what did you think? **


	13. Chapter 13 how do we feel?

**Thanks for your comments on my 'lemon' everyone thought I'd try and put a bit of fun and naughtiness into it before they head for some more drama, it's never far away of course. I can't believe I have done this but its bit of a kinky lemon, it wasn't what I had originally thought of but once I started typing that's what came out! **

ANA POV

Wow that was better then I could have ever imagined and it beat any dream hands down. Oh my I am so hot, I have his cum spread out all over me.

"Wait there Miss Steele, I shall get a cloth and wipe off some of myself and then we'll have a shower and get you clean, are you happy with that?"

"Sure Christian that's fine, although I do like how you have plastered yourself all over me" I tease back.

"Naughty Naughty, Miss Steele, little girls get punished for being naughty you know" he goes and gets a cloth and begins to clean the cum off me.

"Is that right Mr Grey? And how is it that these little girls get punished?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" he smirks at me

"Maybe I would" I quip back

"Is that a challenge Anastasia?"

Hmmm I love how he says my name, shit I am getting wet again.

"Maybe it is Mr Grey, are you man enough to handle the challenge?"

"Oh Miss Steele you don't know what you have started here", and the next thing I know he has reefed my hand up, laid me over his lap and holding me down with both of his arms one on my lower back and one on the tops of my legs.

"Hmm I really like you in this position Ana, now what shall I do with you? I believe you issued me with a challenge I wouldn't be a 'man' after all if I didn't accept now would I? So what would you like me to do to you?"

I am wiggling and trying to get free but he is way too strong for me. I am starting to get so needy, there's a fire starting to burn again and oh shit I need him to put it out. In the most seductive voice I can muster I say "you need to spank me Mr Grey, I think I have been a bad girl and then you need to shove you cock into me so deep that I can't think of anything else but you".

I feel my body raise off the bed though only in one particular place…hmm seems my dirty comment went straight to his manhood, his erection sprung up that fast that it nearly threw me off the bed.

I start to giggle, "Did you like that thought Mr Grey?"

He lands a quick smack on my butt "now is not the time for giggling Miss Steele".

Oh my, he starts with a few quick smacks on my behind, and some caresses and then some more smacks. He seems to be working in a pattern left cheek, right cheek and then then on the tops of my legs. He then kneads and squeezes where he has just been. Oh jeez my ass is on fire but I can't help but scream "more".

"Hmm you liking that are you Miss Steele?"

"Oh god yes" I pant so much.

"Hmm I might just check how much" he says with a smirk and oh shit I think I know what's coming and he quickly sticks one and then two fingers inside of me, moves them around for a little bit and that's it, I'm gone. "Oh shit, oh shit, Christian", I scream as I come spectacularly all over his fingers. After he has rung my orgasm out of me, he removes his fingers brings them to his mouth and sucks on them "mmm, I love your flavour Miss Steele, now I am going to fuck you so deep so that you don't think of anyone else but me, on all fours now!"

I quickly hop off his lap and get on all fours, I see him get off the bed find his wallet, grab a condom out and role it onto himself but before I can respond with a quirky comment he has slammed into me, I nearly fly off the bed he used so much force.

"Christ Ana you are so tight, so good, squeeze my cock baby, god I love being buried deep within you, I've only had you twice Ana but jeez I think my cock was made just for you".

"Just shut up and fuck me Christian" and that's what he does, he sets a pounding rhythm he holds my hips tight so I don't go anywhere and I hold onto the headboard thrusting back and forth just as hard as he is. Jeez it feels like he nearly in my womb he's in that far. Oh I can feel it building I start to moan as I feel the tingling creeping up on me. "Oh god Ana I can't hold on any longer, you need to , come now" and with that I clamp down on his cock and scream out my orgasm just as he screams out his orgasm along side of me. Once we have finished he collapses on top of me.

"Shit Ana you will be the death of me"

"Oh me to Christian but what a way to go"

"What a way indeed Miss Steele".

He pulls out of me, takes off his condom and throws it in then bin. "Come on, I promised you a shower, so let's go" and he hold out his hand for me.

After our nice shower with him cleaning me up, then to fuck me against the shower wall and then clean me up again. I also got to clean him up, well from the waist down and I washed his hair. The moans he gave when I washed his hair you would think he was having another orgasm. He admitted to me that he cannot remember anyone ever washing his hair before and that as a small boy he was always very self-sufficient. Instead of letting this be a dampener on the mood I simply said 'glad to be of service Mr Grey' and gave him a giggle he likes so much.

We sit on the lounge with just our robes on and now that we are both sated I know that it's time to talk about what the hell has just happened, not only the last few hours or so but since we first laid eyes on each other. We have really done things probably the wrong way around. I mean shit I was still in a relationship yesterday and now I have just jumped into bed and had the most amazing sex of my life. People may think I'm a slut and well maybe I am but I certainly don't regret it. If this is the last time I see Christian after this conversation least we went out with a bang, literally. I know at least that we are compatible in the bedroom and well the electricity that constantly surrounds us and that keeps bringing us together means something too I know it does, but where the hell do we go from here?

I turn to Christian and think oh well this is it, someone needs to start this conversation. All he is doing is sitting beside me stroking my hand, um that's not helping me think clearly.

"This is really awkward Christian we really should have done this 'talking' thing before we fucked each other but I certainly don't regret it".

"Oh Ana I don't regret it either, ever since I laid eyes on you. A part of me wanted you and now that I've had you I don't think I can let you go".

Wow really that's how he feels about me, he liked me from the beginning too. I mean I felt the electricity but didn't know if he did. Before I can say anymore he continues.

"You know what my first impression was of you Miss Steele?"

Oh shit do I really want to know "ah what was that?" I ask

"That you were a hot chick with a smart mouth and that I would have taken you over my desk on that very first day".

My mouth pops open at that and then think back to my first thought on him. "Wow Mr Grey, do you know what my first thoughts were of you"?

"Hmm that you wanted me to fuck you too?"

"You have a very dirty mouth, Mr Grey, but if I'm thinking about my first thought it was geez who is this man he is bloody gorgeous and that I would so take you to bed".

"Well how very brazen of you Miss Steele and especially when you had a boyfriend. I'll be honest with you Ana I was also in a relationship at the time, but once we kept frequently 'bumping into each other' I just couldn't get you out of my head and knew I couldn't continue my previous relationship when all I could think about was you. I knew of course that you were in a relationship too but guess I thought well if we were meant to be then we would find our way to each other".

This guy is so romantic, I lean over and give him a chaste kiss "that's a nice thing for you to say Christian" and I give him a small smile.

"When I kept 'bumping' into you, each time I found it harder and harder to stay away. You don't know how many 'cold showers' I had when I got home after our run-ins. That day that we ran into each other while running, I swear Ana I could have taken you on the street, you made me so darn horny".

I have a giggle at that comment "I called you hot that day, I was panting so hard from the running and falling on my ass, though all I could think about was other ways that you could make me pant".

"Oh Miss Steele it seems that I am not the only one with dirty thoughts".

"My head was so scrambled I even vented to Kate, asking her if it was normal to feel someone's presence before I seen them, that's how I always felt when you were near Christian. It's like the air changed or something. I think Kate thought I was crazy but then of course wanted to know who I was talking about, she was smart enough to figure out that it wasn't Dave so knew it was someone else. I nearly dug my own grave that day, I had to tell her it was you though and she said you gave Dave 'daggers' at graduation when you looked at him".

"Hmm well I wouldn't say that Miss Steele, but maybe I did look at him wishing that it was me with you instead of him".

"I told Kate that she was crazy and of course she wanted to know what was going on with us. I said nothing, only I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind and that you were a hot piece of ass. Although no doubt every woman that comes in contact with you thinks you're a hot piece of ass and wants to jump your bones".

He smirks at this "well you are probably right, but there is only one person that I wanted jumping my bones and lucky me, now I have her. That day when you had the accident, I referred you as 'my Anastasia' to my bodyguard I was so worried about you that day, my heart was literally aching. I have told people so many times that I don't have a heart, but realised that day that I did Ana, and I think that my heart beats for you. I know that it beats for you".

"You called my car a heap of junk that day, I was so pissed at you. One part of was glad for your help but the other part I just wanted to slap you stupid".

He responds "All I could think about was how stubborn you were, I was offering to help you and you were getting pissed at me, I wanted to take you over my lap that day too, I believe. Then when your boyfriend rang I was mad, I wanted him to just piss off. I had you in the car all to myself though when I said that I wouldn't ''fuck you'', you want to know what I was thinking at that moment Ana?"

"What is that?"

"I couldn't think about fucking you because all I wanted to do was make love to you, I've never made love before Ana, I've only 'fucked hard'. But that day after your accident and taking with that man that's all I could think about doing, and well I can tell you now I still have to have you that way. I'm sorry Ana I should be respecting and cherishing your body though all I have done is fuck you hard".

I straddle his lap and look into his eyes "hey I am certainly not complaining Christian; those were the best fucks of my life that's for sure. Every time seems to get better and when we do the 'making love' as you say I am sure it will be just as great too".

"Oh it will be Ana I promise you" and he gives me the sweetest of kisses.

He looks back up at me and continues "You know that day of your accident; I actually went and got some advice from my mum".

"What did your mum have to say?" I ask

"I told her all about you, and what I felt every time that we touched. I also said that I didn't feel like that I deserve you. She told me that I was good enough and that 'fate' was obviously pushing us together. She then told me story about how her and my dad got together, how she was broken hearted after finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her. Apparently dad was a bit of a ladies man, but that night when dad comforted mum and all mum did was spit nasty words at dad, it just made him more determined to win her over, and well it obviously worked as they are still together. Mum then told me that love like that only comes around once in a lifetime, she doesn't even know you and yet she told me to fight for you and when you come to me and you are mine I'm not allowed to let you go".

I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks now

"Hey baby its ok, don't cry".

''That was just such a nice thing for your mum to say, especially when she doesn't even know me".

"She must know deep down what kind of person you are Ana, because I know that she would only want the best for me".

"Well I sure hope I don't disappoint her or let her down".

We continue to chat for a while longer about our feelings for each other and all the different ways we felt after running into each other.

"So Christian I guess the question is now, where do we go from here?"

"I'd like to keep seeing you Ana, I am not sure how to do the whole relationship thing, but I want to try for you and well if we can keep having sex I'm good for that too".

"You cheeky buggar" and I give him a slap. "But yes I will agree the sex is awesome. Well how about we agree to taking it slow, getting to know each other and well yes when we feel like sex we let the other know and see what we can do about it"

Sounds like a plan, Ana, sounds like a plan.

**So what did you think?**

**Next up will be trouble for our couple, spoiler there will be more 'interferences' before they get their happily ever after? Can anyone guess who it will be this time?**


	14. Chapter 14 the showdownmake a choice

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and yes many of you were right, we've had our snippet with Hyde but of course who hasn't been mentioned yet? That is the bitch troll, well here she comes. I promise there will be no cheating, Christian and Ana will get a HEA, will be a tough road? When you have so many people interfering of course it will. Sorry this has taken so long, as everyone who types stories knows real life gets in the way, busy, busy. **

ANA POV

Christian and I have been 'seeing each other' for a few weeks now. We have been out on a few dates getting to know each other. I have cooked a few meals for him and I have also been to his place. The sex is still amazing just like it was the very first time. We have this unbelievable connection. Every time we touch, every time we kiss, just magical. I know I have to be very careful I can feel myself starting to fall for him already. It is exciting but also so scary if I were to get my heart broken by him I don't know if I would ever recover.

We have had a few discussions over the last few weeks about our lives, we have shared our hopes and dreams our likes and dislikes. Christian has told me a little bit about his rough start in life before he came to live with the Greys. That was a very emotional day, I still know there are things that he is not telling me, but I'm sure when he feels comfortable then he will. I know it has something to do with his previous relationships, I don't know what he worried about, he's a Greek god I am sure there have been plenty of women before me and well as long as there is none at the same time as me then I'm ok with that. I sure can't expect him to have been celibate when he looks the way he does.

Through our relationship we have also managed to get Kate and Elliot to hook up. I was out one night with Kate when Christian and his brother decided to turn up and well let's just say that I didn't see Kate for the rest of the night. And they have been pretty much inseparable since and it's only been a couple of weeks. They are the perfect match though, both been around the blocks a few times (so Christian says about Elliot), both talented in their professions, good looking and from what Kate has told me a match made in heaven in bed. Ha if you have a good connection in bed that's always a good start right?

Tonight I am meeting the Grey family for the first time, to say I am nervous is an understatement I am petrified. From what Christian has told me they are lovely people, I just hope I can make a good impression.

The next thing I feel is Christian peppering kisses along my neck and moving lower, pulling the sheet down as he goes. He then looks up at me "good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Great, I always seem to sleep great when I am with you".

"Oh me too baby, me too, though I know something that can make this morning even greater". He says this as he grinds his erection into me. And that's all it takes for us to be consumed with each other.

We spent the day mostly in bed trying various positions and stuffing our faces with different foods, we even combined food and sex. Mmmm eating strawberries and chocolate and Christian.

As I'm getting ready to meet his parents, I am starting to feel the butterflies swarming around. Christian comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder. "You will be fine Anastasia, you look absolutely stunning, and my family will love you".

"I sure hope I make a good impression Christian, I can tell that they mean the world to you".

Our drive over to the house is mostly filled with Christian trying to break the silence. I am too busy fidgeting with my hands and just listening and answering his responses when he asks me a question.

"We are here Ana" Christian says as he pulls up the car. He comes around and takes my hand and we walk up the stairs onto the patio. Oh my, look at this house. It's like something you would see in a magazine. I haven't even stepped inside yet and can tell it's huge and spacious.

Christian rings the door bell and not a second later the door is answered, where they standing by the door?

An immaculate dressed man and woman stand by the door, wow I'm glad I wore my best dress, I feel out of place as it is. But at least this dress I am wearing makes me fit in somewhat.

"Christian how lovely to see you" and who I am guessing is his mother leans over and Christian kisses her cheek.

"Christian son, welcome" Christian shakes hands with his father.

Then both parents look over to me.

"Mum, dad this is Anastasia Steele, she is my date for tonight, Ana this is Grace and Carrick my mother and father".

I go to step forward to shake Graces hand, but she pulls me in for a tight hug, um ok.

"Oh Ana it's so good to finally meet you I have heard so much about you and look at you, you are so beautiful".

Geez how embarrassing, before I can comment Christian says "don't embarrass her mum; I don't want her to be scared off".

"Nonsense Christian we are tame compared to you son" Carrick chuckles and moves forward to shake my hand and gives me a half hug half pat. "Welcome to our home Ana".

"Thank you for having me Mr and Mrs Grey".

"None of that Mr and Mrs Grey dear, its Grace and Carrick" Grace responds and leads us into the lounge room.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Grace asks us

"Please" Christian and I say in unison.

Grace has a grin on her face when she walks off.

"Come and take a seat" says Carrick. "Mia is around somewhere getting ready and Elliot and his new beau aren't hear just yet, I hear that Kate is you friend Ana?" Carrick asks me.

"Yes she is" I reply. "Kate and I have been best friends for 4 years now. We lived together in Portland for university and now have gotten a place together here. She's like the sister I never had".

"It's always nice to have a friend like that" Christian says as he kisses me hand and puts his arm around me.

Carrick looks shocked by this though doesn't comment.

Grace then comes back in with the glasses of wine as well as Kate and Elliot. Christian and I get up to greet them.

Elliot pulls me into a hug and swings me around "good to see you again little Ana".

Behind me I can hear Christian growl "put her down you big buffoon".

"Oh bro come on it's just a bit of fun" and goes up and gives Christian a man hug.

"Good to see you to bro" muffs Elliot.

Christian responds with a grunt

"Now now boys" says Grace. "Dinner is served lets go and eat".

Though before we can get there I hear a loud screech what the?

"Oh Ana" I hear as a woman around the same age as me comes barrelling into the dining room and nearly knocks me over.

"It's so good to meet you, I am Mia Christian's sister and I'm so glad you here. Christian has never bought a girl home before, oh my god, oh my god". And she jumps up and down excitingly.

Um right ok then I think "Um it's good to meet you to Mia". What else do I say in response to that?

"Jeez Mia settle down will you, Ana came for a nice dinner and to meet us not to be barrelled over by you" says Christian.

"Oh nonsense brother if she fits into the family with all this craziness then you never let her go" replies Mia.

I like listening to their back and forth banter it's great.

The conversation flows throughout dinner, I don't know why I was so nervous. The Greys are lovely people; we all talk a bit about of lives, interest and work.

Just as we are finishing up we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that" says Carrick.

Next thing I see is Carrick walking in with a blonde hair lady probably a bit younger then him, although she looks like she's mutton dressed up as lamb. She would have to be like 50 why on earth would she dress up like she's 30? I guess she is a little attractive but man she's had some work done, she definitely doesn't want to show her age. But I hate to say it sweetheart but eventually all that work you've had done won't stop you from aging. As I'm brought back to the present I can feel Christian get tense beside of me, what the hell is that about?

"Elena" says Grace "what a pleasant surprise what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Grace purrs Elena" is she for real?

"I just thought I'd come over for a catch up but it seems you have company", she looks over at Christian longingly and then glares at me. What the fuck?

"It's ok Elena, we are just finishing up dinner, why don't you join us we are just about to have a drink".

"Oh I think I just may do that" says this Elena. Who is this woman?

This Elena makes her way over to us, Christian is polite and she kisses both of his cheeks while grasping his forearms. He seems very familiar with her. When saying her greetings to Elliot and Mia she is definitely not as affectionate as she is with Christian.

"And who do we have here?" Elena snarls as she looks at me.

I am so not going to be intimidated by this bitch.

"I'm Ana, I am Christian's date" I bite back, probably a bit too harsh but I don't give a shit. I feel bad for acting this way In front of the Greys but this bitch started it with her dirty looks.

She just continues to glare at me and doesn't offer me her hand, just gives me a grunt and then turns to Grace and asks her for a drink.

"What the hell Ana?" Christian asks as he walks closer to me. "That was a bit rude wasn't it?"

Um what? "Didn't you see the way she was looking at me and the way she snarled at me when she asked who I was? Or didn't you hear that?" I quip back.

"This is no time for your smart mouth, Anastasia, you were very rude".

Oh my god I can't believe he is defending that bitch.

"Whatever Christian, I am going to the bathroom" and I walk off before I lose my shit.

I wander off to try and find the bathroom, shit this place is massive. Oh well least if I get lost I can hide away from that bitch. There is something very fishy about her and she obviously has some sort of relationship or hold on Christian. Good to see where his loyalties lie. Sure he's probably known her for a long time by the looks of it, but shit does our relationship mean anything?

Before I can find the bathroom I am cornered by the bitch, oh great here we go.

"You know little missy you will never be enough for Christian".

"Look lady I don't even know who you are, so why don't you just back off and leave me alone".

"Oh you don't know who I am hmm, well let me tell you, I own Christian he is everything he is today because of me. I had him long before you and I will have him long after you are gone. It's just a faze, he has a particular lifestyle and I bet sure as shit you are no sub".

What the heck did she just call me? Christian has been with her, my gosh I want to vomit.

"Oh yes dear Christian has had me every way you couldn't even dream about. I had him for 6 years you know and I will have him again. I'm just letting him get his fill of all you young bimbos and then he'll come crawling back to me when he wants something a bit rougher".

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and why the hell would he go back to someone like you? Look at you, you try to look like your 20 years younger then you are, you are old enough to be his mother that's disgusting. Take off your make up and undo all you work and I'll bet you'll look 80 in your real skin. Now please tell me how Christian would want that?" I snigger to myself.

She then shoves me against the wall.

"You don't know who you are messing with young girl, with him or with me. Just have a look at this" and before I can say anything she has me wedged against the wall looking at pictures on her phone of Christian shackled to a cross naked with marks all over his body. She continues to flick though the pictures, oh shit I think I am actually going to vomit. I certainly know what these are. Christian in different positions, looks like being a sub and also a dominate. Pictures of him giving and receiving pleasure. I can't look anymore I just cant.

Just then she backs off me so I can breathe "you now see why you can never be enough for him? He doesn't do dates. He does subs, so do you like to be beaten Ana?" she spits at me. "That's certainly what my Christian likes, you should see how long he would come for after I beat him, and I can still taste him on my lips".

Ok I've had it with this bitch, before she can even see it coming I land a punch square on her jaw.

"Will you just shut the fuck up" I scream at her. I am so riled up now I know I am not going to stop. Anger is certainly better then feeling sorry for myself. If she wants a fight she is going to get one.

Just before she can retaliate, in walks Christian. "What the hell is going on in here?" he roars

Before I can get a word in Elena squeals "she hit me Christian she hit me".

"Oh you deserve that and more you old hag" I snap back.

"Enough" says Christian

I'm not letting her get a word in and I'm certainly not staying here. So I turn to Christian and say "you can have your 5 minutes or however long you want with her, but let me tell you our conversation is going to be a long one so get done with her before you come to me and well if you don't come and find me then well I know where we stand. Let me tell you Christian the things I have just heard about you are quite shocking and our relationship is hanging by a thread, but of course I will give you a chance to tell your side of the story that's if you come to me of course. Now I'll be getting back to your family". And with that I do the most honourable thing and turn and walk away before either one can change my mind and I still didn't get to the darn bathroom.

Grace sees me coming from the hallway "is everything ok dear, I heard some yelling?"

"Oh I am so sorry Grace just Elena and I having a difference of opinion, I was actually looking for the bathroom". I can't really tell her what he were talking about, I have no doubt that if Grace knew what had happened Elena wouldn't be anywhere near her. And as much as I want to tell Grace it's not my tale to tell.

"Are you sure you are ok Ana, you look very worked up?"

"I'll be fine I just need the bathroom".

"It's just right down this hallway here".

As we approach we can hear Christian and Elena yelling at each other

"I taught you everything you know Christian, I was just letting the girl know that she couldn't be enough for you". Oh shit Grace is looking at me if to ask what's going on. Shit do I try and move her away. I try to keep on walking but she pulls my arm back. Uh oh this is not going to end well.

"You have no right to interfere in my life like that Elena, what did you do to her? You must have done something for her to hit you and by the looks she put a good one on you".

Grace shoots me a look, I just shrug my shoulders.

"You want to know what I said to her Christian, I told her the truth, I told her about our relationship" Grace gasps. "I showed her pictures when you were whipped and when you were getting pleasure I bet you don't get that type of pleasure with her, I was just showing her who you are Christian cause this pussy man that is standing here before me is not who you are. Think about how good we were together and how good we still can be together. Those 6 years were the best of my life and I know they were the best of your life too".

"I can't listen to any more of this" says Grace as she barges through the door. The shit is about to hit the fan.

I stand back near the door away from the action but still close enough to listen.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

Grace doesn't even look at Christian she marches straight over and stands in front of Elena.

Grace looks at Elena menacingly and says "did you have a relationship with my son?" Though before Elena can confirm or deny it, which would be no use anyway Grace has given her a punch to the other side of her jaw "you trollop how dare you touch my son".

But of course Elena won't be showed up "Oh Grace he wanted it, you were his mother and you couldn't pull him in line, he needed to learn discipline and control and that summer when he came over for work I knew he'd be the perfect candidate and he was. I had my way with him so many times and in so many ways and look at the man he is today. He wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for me."

As Elena is saying this I can see Grace pondering something "Your relationship started when he was 15?" At Elena's smirk Grace screams "you are a paedophile".

"As I said before Grace he wanted it".

Grace doesn't give her the chance to say anymore, she backs away from Elena until she's standing over near me again and then she starts to move, very quickly towards Elena. Elena is trying to look for a place to go but she is trapped and Grace is too quick. Grace approaches Elena so fast that if I had turned my head I would have missed it. Grace lunges at Elena and sends her toppling over a lounge. Grace moves around the other side of the lounge where she has fallen grabs her by the hair and says "you have 5 seconds to get off my property, before I call the police and have you arrested. I may not be able to do anything about what you have done to Christian but I sure as hell will make your life that miserable you would never have wanted to be born. Do I make myself clear?" Grace spits at her.

Elena hesitated at first though soon realised that Grace wasn't joking, she still had Elena by the hair and I could tell she would have dragged Elena out if she was given the chance. Oh how I would love to see that.

"Ok I am going, but let me tell you Grace I haven't done anything wrong and I'm sorry you feel that way".

"You are sick twisted bitch Elena get the fuck off my property".

Elena moves towards to door glares at me and says "well bet you are proud of yourself honey, he still will never be yours though". I just snarl at her as I watch her walk away.

Christian is just standing there shocked, frozen. I don't think he can hardly believe what has happened.

Grace comes over to me "Ana please give me some alone time with my son and then you will be able to talk to him".

Christian head snaps up at this I give Grace a hug and say "sure that's fine".

I leave Grace with her son and make a beeline outside oh my god my head is literally going to explode.

"Is everything ok dear?" I turn around and see Carrick approaching me.

"Um I don't know what to say Carrick, things are really not ok, but it's not my place to say. It's about Christian and I respect him too much to go tattling on him". Pity he didn't trust and respect and trust me enough to tell me the truth.

Carrick must see my forlorn face "something big has happened hasn't it Ana?" I just nod my head

"Look I won't pressure you, but don't ever doubt that Christian cares for you, I can tell he does, hell he may even love you" I look at Carrick shocked.

"Just give him a chance, he's had a hard life" and with that he pats my shoulder and walks away.

I don't have too much time to ponder on what Carrick says as I can now feel Christian approaching; I can always feel when he is near.

I turn to face him and he looks angry

"My mother hates me Ana, she says she loves my but how can she? Look at me I am a monster and it's all your fault, if you hadn't been walking and talking with her she would never have found out".

I just look at him shocked "you are blaming me for this? That thing was the one that abused and took advantage of you and you are blaming me".

"Her name is Elena Ana and she didn't take advantage of me I wanted it".

"You were 15 Christian how on earth could you say you wanted it, she's brainwashed you then and she is still brainwashing you, she is a paedophile Christian. My god can't you see, you think your own mother hates you, your mum loves you, your dad loves you, your brother and sister love you, I love you". Oh shit I can't believe I just said that.

He just glares at me and says "she helped me Ana and I don't expect you to understand that but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today I would have followed down the path of my crack wore mother and as for people loving me, and you loving me" he spits "it's all crap, no one could love me, love is for fools anyway"

"Wow Christian and who told you that Elena?"

"Yes Ana she did and now I can see why she had said that, I thought I was falling for you but now I can see that you are just pretending to love me so that you could tell everyone my secret, Grace hates me Ana, Grace finding out that I whip woman that's something that I never wanted her to know, jeez why don't you think I never told you?"

"You know what Christian I don't even know if I can look at you right now anyway, I feel like this whole relationship is based on lies, you left out a whole chunk of your life, you are brainwashed so bad it's unbelievable. And I'm sorry to say this Christian but until you see that wretched woman for who she really is then I cannot have a relationship with you. I can't and I won't compete alongside her, I don't want to and I shouldn't have to. I understand that you have been involved in what I am guessing is BDSM for a long time now, but people can change, you can change Christian I doesn't have to be your way all the time. Look at the last few week we have had together they have been the best of my life. But I will not be second place in your life, it's me or her and until you give me a decision either way it's best if we don't see each other anymore". And with that I walk away, I just could not stand to stay there and have more shit yelled at me. I'm at my breaking point well and truly.

I head back inside and ask Kate if she can take me home.

Kate doesn't ask questions she can see that something seriously bad is going on.

"Sure Ana lets go".

Once I get inside the car, that's it the dam breaks, I've just given Christian an ultimatum what if he doesn't pick me? And with that I get lost in my grief of losing him.

**WOW! Over 4000 words my longest chapter ever, took a while to type that's for sure.**

**So what do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15 family intervention

**Thanks everyone for your reviews, yes Christian was a complete asshole, though I guess when you are continuously brainwashed for 13 years it's a hard habit to break away from straight away. I promise that Christian will not sleep with a sub while they are apart, he'll wake up and smell the coffee. After a good ear bashing of course! He certainly needs one. **

Christian's POV

After I watch Ana drive away I am so mad I go to punch the wall, then I hear a voice "oh Christian you don't want to do that pet" Elena purrs as she approaches me. As she walks closer I start to feel sick and start to back away. Though of course never to be deterred she walks closer and backing me into the wall, she's got me exactly where she wants me. She goes to put her hand on my face but my quick reflexes grab her hand a give it a small squeeze.

"That's it Christian squeeze my hand, although I can think of something better I would like to squeeze. How about you take me against the wall for old time's sake huh pet? You certainly liked fucking me hard against the wall, and well it's only your parent's house I am sure they wouldn't mind. They'll hear those louds screams of ecstasy and they will be so jealous, so what do you say? Care to take me against the wall?"

I quickly let go of her hand and give her a bit of a shove "step away from me Elena, no I will not be fucking you up against this wall or any other wall. This is my parent's house, how dare you have no respect for them".

"Oh pet come on your mother just practically dragged me out of here, what better way to get back at her then for her son to be fucking me against her wall, she will love it" and she lets out a high hyena laugh.

"You are disgusting Elena, stop it right now, how dare you disrespect my mother".

"Christian she may be your mother but look at who helped you, who got you back on track that was all me, not that mother or that father or yours, they couldn't handle you but I certainly did. Look if you don't want to take me against the wall we can go back to your house or maybe my house, darling it can be like how it used to me. Would you like me to be submissive or would you?"

As she comes closer to me again I shout "enough! What part of no don't you understand Elena, I am not fucking you here and I am not fucking you anywhere. I may have just lost the love of my life because I stuck up for you, but shit I don't know why the fuck I did that now. Look at you offering yourself to me like a cheap meat market. I thank you for what you have done for me over the years but I will not be re kindling our sexual relationship tonight or never. Now you really need to get off my parent's property before Grace finds you here and she does pull you out by your hair".

Before Elena can say anymore though, I hear Taylors voice "Mrs Lincoln Grace is on her way out now so I will escort you" and he grabs her arm roughly.

"Don't touch me Taylor" she snaps back at him, then changes her tune and says "how about you take me against this wall Jason" she purrs. "I bet a big buff like you could make me scream the rooftops off this house".

Taylor retracts his arm gets in her face and spits venomly "get the fuck away from me and away from the Greys I hope never to see you again unless it's to identify your rotting corpse". And with that he opens Elena's door shoves her in so hard she will probably bruise and slams the door.

He then turns to me and says "if you don't cut that evil woman out of your life after all the trouble she has caused tonight with not only your family but with Ana, yourself and me to then I quit" and with that he walks away back to the car. (Even though CG and Ana travelled together, we should know that good old Jason Taylor is never far away, he's discreet, though of course he knows what's happening).

With that last comment I stomp back into the house and get my car keys "where do you think you are going?" My dad corners me.

"Home" I snap

"No you are not" he snaps back, "you are going to sit your ass down and tell us why on earth your mother is in between looking like she wants to murder someone or having a major breakdown. Why Ana just left here with Kate in tears and what the hell Elena Lincoln has to do with this".

Mia and Elliot then walk in with an emotional mum, I hate myself for making her look like she is now, dad was right she looks like she could either kill Elena or drop into a breakdown. This is my entire fault. I go back to the conversation I had with my mother.

"Christian is what I overheard true"?

"What do you want me to say mum, it's all true, Elena and I started a relationship when I was 15. She would beat the shit out of me and would then fuck me, is that what you want to hear?"

Grace starts to sob "oh Christian what she has done is so wrong, why can't you see that? You now beat up other woman, I can't believe my son would do that, I hate myself I failed you as a mother, I couldn't raise you right and now look at what has happened. I let you work for a paedophile get beaten up and now you beat up others and think that's ok, I am a horrible mother, I am a horrible mother she kept repeating".

"Mum, please stop, you are not a horrible mother, I was a horrible son. You were my angel you saved me and Elena well she saved me too, she got me back on track she kept me focused and well when I got out of line she would beat me. The relationships I have with the woman now are safe and consensual mum, I would never whip a woman without her consent, they sign a contract and everything please mum you have you have to believe me. I know you must hate me but I would never beat on a woman unwillingly, I just can't stand to be touched it's the only relationship I have ever had, though I know with Ana it's different". I smile at that. Mums head shoots up. "We actually had normal vanilla sex mum, I am so sorry for everything I have put you through I hope on day you can forgive me and not hate me".

"Christian I do not hate you, I love you, but I can tell you now that I do hate Elena Lincoln for what she did to you and whether or not you realise it she has done the wrong thing Christian I just hope one day you can realise that. Just remember though I love you so much and I am sorry" and with that mum walks out of the room crying her eyes out" Man I feel like a shit.

I come back into the moment with my family staring at me.

"Right son, you have some explaining to do…

Where the hell do I start? This is never something that I wanted to share with my family. Just like ripping off a band aid Christian just spit it out turn around and never look back, they are all going to hate my guts after this anyway, I hate myself.

"Ok look we are all probably going to need a stiff drink to get us through this". Dad can see the turmoil on my face and gives me this bit of leeway.

"Right scotch on the rocks for everyone" Carrick asks.

"You will all need it" I mutter.

I throw my scotch back in one hit.

"I'm just going to get all this out so please just let me say what I need to and then you can you're your moment to speak". I start pacing and running my fingers through my hair.

"When I was 15, you know how I was, a shit of a kid, always in fights, drinking. The way I was heading it wouldn't have been long before I started on the drugs and ended up like the crack whore. When mum and dad sent me to do work at the Lincolns I never thought that's where everything would change for me. Look I won't go into the details but let's just say one day I made a smart ass remark to Mrs Lincoln when I was cleaning up and she smacked me across the face and then kissed me".

"Oh shit" Elliot mutters under his breath "not my baby brother too".

I don't dwell too much on what Elliot has said because I need to get this out. "That was the end of that, the next day when I went back, well that's when it started, Elena begun a BDSM relationship with me. She would use sex as pleasure and beat the shit out of me as punishment. She took control of me and put me back on track with my life. We had a relationship for 6 years, after this time I then found my own woman to continue in the lifestyle with".

I don't get to say anymore because Carrick has gotten up tipped over the coffee table, thrown his glass against the wall, and starts yelling "that fucking whore, she got her claws into my boy, my baby boy" and he breaks down and starts to get really angry. I don't think I have ever seen him so pissed off.

Elliot then speaks up "I failed you as a brother, she tried it on me too Christian. She got a kiss out of me and that was it, when she wanted to tie me up and beat me, I told her to find someone else, and oh my god she found you, she found you" and he starts sobbing too.

At this point in time my whole family is either raging mad or bawling their eyes out, see I knew this is why I didn't want to tell them, and Elena tried with Elliot too? I thought I was special, she told me I was special. How many others have there been? I can't take anymore I need to get out of here. I am such a piece of shit, a worthless piece of space, I don't deserve the love of my family. Now that they know the truth of course they wouldn't want anything to do with me. As I make my way to the door I'm halted by dad "where do you think you are going?"

"I can't be here" I say, "you all hate me, I deserve for you all to hate me, I have never fitted in with this family. You are all so perfect and I'm just the son of a crack whore".

"Sit down now" my dad yells at me.

So I do, I'm clearly not going anywhere.

Carrick squats down in front of me looks straight into my eyes and says "I don't not hate you son I love you, am I disappointed in some of the decisions you have made, hell yes. Elena is a disgusting paedophile who deserves to rot for what she has not only tried to do with Elliot but for what she has done to you. We cannot do anything about it now, but I swear if she's still preying on innocent young boys I will make sure she will rot for the rest of her life in a jail cell where she belongs. Please just answer me something Christian these woman that you ahh….have relationship with? Is that what you call it?"

"It's a contract, it outlines what they will and will not do, set's clear guidelines that we will both abide by. I don't do anything against their will. It is all safe, sane and consensual".

After I have said this Mia runs into my arms sobbing "oh thank goodness Christian I thought you just beat up woman for the fun of it. I can't say that I like that you beat other woman but if they tell you they want it and you don't really hurt them, then I guess that's sort of ok right?"

What the hell do I say to this, I have hurt a woman once, totally an accident but she was still injured during a session and that was my entire fault.

"I am such a monster" I hang my head.

Grace then comes over sits down next to me and takes my hand; Mia is still on my lap. Carrick and Elliot stand behind me and grab a shoulder each. They all say at the same time "we love you Christian". Mum then continues "darling you have been brainwashed by my friend" and she starts sobbing again then controls herself, "by that wretched human being for so long. I can see how you might want to defend her for thinking she helped you. But she didn't help you Christian can't you see? You have so much self-loathing inside of you, your family hardily knows who you are, you don't come around and you don't spend time with us. That's because of her isn't it? She's told you that you aren't worth it, or that we wouldn't have time for you, filled your head full of lies so that you would spend all your time with her. I am right aren't I Christian?"

I just nod my head, everything she has said is true.

Grace continues "the last few weeks you have changed Christian so much, that day you came and talked to me about Ana, my god I could have jumped off a cliff I was so happy for you and tonight, to see you and Ana together, I was so happy Christian so happy and you were happy to weren't you?"

"I was happiest I have ever been mum, she won't want anything to do with me though. She made me choose between her and Elena".

"Darling that isn't a choice, or should I say that shouldn't be a choice. Come on Christian look at me" and I turn to my mother. "You can decide to live in the past go back to Elena stay in her grasp and keep seeing these other woman who you do lord knows with, or you can choose Ana who seems like a fantastic woman, a woman who will love you, treat you right and look after you in the way you should be looked after".

Before mum can continue Elliot pipes in "and who knows bro, she may even let you tie her up and spank her" and he gives me a slap on the shoulder and starting chuckling.

I then think back to time I spanked her hmmm yes I can't wait to do that again with her.

Dad must see my face as he says "you have already done that with her haven't you? Oh Cristian please don't tell me that you beat that girl too and treat her like some submissive".

I open and close my mouth, he knows about that.

"Of course I know son", he answers my unspoken questions. "You would not believe some of the cases I have had to deal with in court over the years, that is a story for another day though, but please answer my question Christian. Because if you treat her like that then I will personally make sure she stays away from you, I love you son but a girl like Ana is no submissive and doesn't deserve to be treated like one. That girl is very much like your mother, I may not hardily know her but I can tell. She's a rare gem Christian, a queen, so she deserves to be treated like one".

"No dad I have never treated her like that" I hang my head. "It was as much of a shock about my lifestyle to her as to what it was to you, she never knew before tonight. I have screwed everything up, I didn't lie to her, but I left out a big chuck of my history out. She had to find out from Elena, she will never want anything to do with me again. And well I can't really blame her, christ who would want to see me again I surly wouldn't."

"Right Christian enough" this time it's Mia. "Do you want to be with Ana or not?"

"I do, but I don't think I am worthy of her".

"What did I tell you last time Christian" says Grace. "You are worthy of her, you have a good heart in there Christian, I like to think that your father and I did instil something good upon you over the years, since I failed you in other ways" Grace lets out another sob.

"Mum no" and I wrap my arm around her.

Elliot then says "if you want her bro then you have to man up and go and get her. Cut that bitch out of your life and win Ana back, have lots of hot sex with her and I'm sure she will like a bit of kinky, everyone likes a bit of kinky" and he winks at me.

"Ok" I sigh "so how do I go about getting my Ana back?'' And with that I am given a tiny bit I hope that maybe one day Ana will forgive me, give me a chance and that maybe my family does love me.

**So what did you think? That bloody Elena, don't you just want to jump through the screen and smash her ;). Time for CG to do some grovelling. **


End file.
